


Hollywood Undead: A Charlie/Danny Fic

by KillerGhoul



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, First fic ever posted, I dont know what else there is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jordon….I love you.” Charlie Scene stood frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This really is the my first time ever posting a fanfic. I would really appreciate it if yall are honest to me about it. I want to become a better writer, so i like constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this fic:) I also want to thank one of my friend for helping me with this and all my writings.

“Jordon….I love you.” Charlie Scene stood frozen.  
It was after one of their shows that Hollywood Undead began to head backstage. They walked as a groups back to the lounge where they could rest until Deuce had suddenly grabbed Charlie by his wrist, and started to lead him away from the others. Charlie was surprised by Deuce’s sudden action. Deuce was pulling him to what seemed to be a an empty corner backstage that was hidden from view by boxes, lights, and other such stuff. Although Charlie could have just pulled himself away, he didn't because he was curious as to why Deuce was acting weird.  
When they reached the corner Deuce immediately let go of Charlie's wrist, but he was turned to the wall so that he wouldn't be facing Charlie. They stood quietly for some time until Charlie couldn't take it anymore. “Deuce, this is a nice corner and all, but if you dragged me all the way here for nothing…,” no answer came from his fellow band member. “Fine then!” Charlie turned to start walking back to the lounge he knew the rest of HU where at. He was tired from the show, and just wanted to rest. Deuce was just wasting his time. “wait!,” Deuce yelled at him sounding a little panicked. He stopped and turned back around to Deuce giving him a look that said well then. He saw Deuce’s hand suddenly clench into fist. Charlie was about to ask if he was alright when Deuce started to talk.  
Charlie couldn't believe what he just heard. “Y-you love me?” a nod from Deuce confirmed he had heard correctly. Charlie and Deuce were friends for some time, and throughout that time Charlie never would have guessed Deuce liked him more than just a friend. Charlie looked into Deuce’s eyes that seemed hopeful and said “I'm sorry Deuce…”. Tears started to form in the corners of Deuce’s eyes. Charlie felt bad for him, but he knew he couldn't lie and say that he had none existent feelings for him. That didn't meant he couldn't still be there for Deuce because they both were still friends, and he would help his friend. He didn't want this to ruin things between them. Charlie reached out to him, but Deuce saw this and smacked his hand away. “I fucking knew this was going to happen!,” he growled out. “Hey, it's ok-” “No! I get it. Just leave me the fuck alone.”. With that said Deuce pushed Charlie out the way and left. Charlie groaned and started rubbing his temples. This is not good he thought. Charlie knew that trouble was just around the corner.  
He was right. How he hated that he was right. It started the next day with Deuce acting like the whole him confessing his love didn't happen. Charlie let him for the most part since he knew that Deuce was probably embarrassed and needed time. He wanted to talk to Deuce about it though because he knew that it was the only way to get past it and move on. Except every time he tried Deuce would give him the cold shoulder. The rest of HU started to notice the tension between the two. Deuce would brush off their concerns, and Charlie would just say nothing was wrong. As more days passed things started to get worse.  
Deuce became prone to quick anger for the tiniest of issues. He didn't get along with the other band members anymore often starting fights with them. With Charlie he was the worse because he would ignore him entirely, and he would bad mouth about him whenever he could to whomever would listen. He didn’t even bother showing up for concert days. The band knew they couldn't keep going like this.  
“Guys, I think we’re going to have to kick out Deuce.,” it was Johnny 3 Tears that brought up the subject of Deuce while HU was in their tour bus. “I'm not saying we up and say he has to go. We just tell him that if he doesn't change then he can't stay with us anymore.”. Things really were getting bad, so they all agreed with Johnny. “how do we do it?” Funny Man asked. “we just do it. We’re not going to be fucking bitches about it.” Kurlzz answered him. “ K. How about the when?” J-Dog asked. They took a moment to think about it “We do it today,” Charlie decided “ I mean after today's show cuz it's our last one for the tour.” They agreed with Charlie because they wanted to have a good show for their fans, and didn't want to ruin it with the band’s drama. Then the door to the tour bus opened with Deuce walking through it. Speak of the devil Charlie thought.  
Deuce walked past them all, completely ignoring them. He headed towards the fridge. When he reached it he opened the door, and started to look around in it searching for for a bottle of whiskey he knew was there. “Just to let you all know. I ain't gonna be going to tonight's show. I've got more important things.” he said as he finally located the bottle. He closed the fridge door and started to head to where their beds were at. “What the fuck, man!,” Charlie jumped up and yelled at him. Deuce ignored him as he kept on walking towards the beds. “ You better fucking stop and turn your ass around!”. Deuce finally did stop. He turned around to face Charlie with a look of indifference on his face. The whole bus was filled with an intense atmosphere. None of them have ever seen Charlie this angry before, and they knew shit was about to hit the fan.  
Charlie and Deuce stood their staring at each other. Neither of them willing to back down. Charlie's jaw was clenched along with his fists while Deuce still kept his look of indifference. “ Well?,” Deuce said with a lift of his eyebrow in question. “ What do you mean well. This is the last show until our tour is over, and you say you have more important things!,”. Deuce shrugged his shoulders “ I don't get what the problem is. I've missed shows before. Either you've sang my parts or you have that one dude do it. You're just making a big deal out of nothin.”. Now it was the Kurlzz’s turn to step in “ This is a big fucking deal! You can't just keep on missing shows. You have to be committed, and you've been lacking the commitment recently.”. Deuce just rolled his eyes at him. “ Deuce.,” he turned to look at Johnny. “If you don't stop this then you can't stay. I don't know what happened that made you start acting like an idiot, but it needs to stop. We are serious about this.”. Deuce was stunned. Then he turned towards Charlie with a heated gaze. “ You did this, didn't you.”. Now it was Charlie's time to be stunned “ The fuck!”. “ It was you! You just wanted to get rid of me because of- because- you know why.”. That was it! He was done Charlie was thru with this shit. “ Because you said you loved me, and I didn't.”. The bus became silent. The rest of HU we're shocked by what Charlie had said. Deuce never thought that Charlie would ever bring the incident up again. Especially in front of the others. Charlie didn't care. He always wanted to talk to Deuce about it and what better time than the present. “ I-I can't believe you-” “ Can't believe what? We need to talk about this Deuce. I know it was because of me rejecting you that you started acting like this. If we just fucking talked this shit through than we could get past this.”. Deuce started to shake his head “No. There's nothing to talk about.”. “Wait… you're in love with Jordon?” Funny Man exclaimed as what Charlie had said finally sunk in. Deuce growled “ No. I'm not in love with this bastard.”. This isn't going anywhere Charlie thought. He stepped forward right in front of Deuce. “ We need to talk about this.” he said while holding direct eye contact with him. Deuce rose up to the challenge having also taken a step forward. He too held eye contact. “ Like I said. There's nothing to talk about.”. With that he pushed past Charlie, and headed to the bus door with the bottle of whiskey in his hands. “ Where the fuck do you think you're goin!” Charlie yelled at him as Deuce was halfway out the door. Deuce stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. “ George said it himself. If I don't stop then I'm out. I'm not gonna stop, so I guess that means I'm out. Bye faggots! I hope you burn.”. Just like that Deuce walked out of the bus, and was gone, leaving Hollywood Undead for good. “ Well. That went fucking terrible.” Funny Man said.  
Even though Deuce left the remaining band members still performed at the last show for their tour. Charlie didn't sing in Deuce’s place having let their other dude do it. When the show was done all of them we're glad the tour was finally over, but that left HU with a new problem. With Deuce gone there was a hole in their band that needed to be filled. Hollywood Undead had an uncertain future now, and they could only hope that they would pull through in the end.


	2. The news and first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished editing this thing right here. I did not mean for this to take so long. I had thought it would have finished this chapter in a day and posted it, but that wasn't the case. Anyways enjoy the new chapter my people:)

Charlie Scene banged his head on the table. It had been three months since Hollywood Undead finished their tour for their previous album, Desperate Measures, and three months since Deuce left. Charlie was currently sitting at a table littered with crumbled pieces of paper in a hotel room. For the past hour and a half he had been working on writing a new song for HU that had been stuck in his head. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with the entire thing having not made much progress with the song except for a few verses. He started to bang his head against the table again even though he knew he shouldn't because he had no time for getting a concussion. 

 

All the current Hollywood Undead members, Johnny, J, Kurlzz, and Funny were staying at a hotel in Houston, TX for a signing they would be doing for a Hot Topic (which was why a head injury would be very inconvenient). At first they wanted to decline on the signing because Deuce’s leaving had spread quickly, and they didn’t want to have to deal with curious fans asking too many questions about what happened. It was J-Dog that pointed out that, that wasn't a good enough reason to decline. “ If they don't ask someone else will,” he had told them “ So we might as well stop trying to avoid the unavoidable.”. That was how Charlie found himself getting a concussion from hitting his head on the table as he waited until it was time to leave for the signing.   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! “ The doors fucking open, jeez!” Charlie yelled annoyed. He raised his head from the table to see Funny Man walk through the door. “ Whatcha want Dylan?”. Funny didn't respond, which pissed off Charlie, instead he decided to take the seat that was on the other side of table from Charlie. “ You're killing a lot of trees, you know?” Funny said gesturing to the crumbled pieces of paper everywhere. “ It’s not my fault this stupid song won't come out right!” Charlie said as he went back to banging his head. “ Stop that before get yourself a head injury! It’s about time for the signing, and we don't have enough time for me to drag your fat ass to the hospital. Besides the others are already there, and they'll be wondering where we're at.”. Charlie sighed, but got up from his seat. He walked towards the door, and he could hear Funny getting up also to follow him out.  
They we're walking towards the elevator that was at the end of the hallway when Funny suddenly exclaimed “ OH! I almost forgot man. We finally got ourselves an official replacement for Deuce.,”. This peaked Charlie's interest “ Who is it?”.Funny Man started to hop a little in excitement about telling Charlie who the new member of HU would be. “ Its Danny!” he said with a big smile. Charlie stumbled and nearly did a faceplant if Funny Man hadn't caught ahold of his forearm in time. “ Easy there! You alright?” Funny said as Charlie got his balance back and straightened himself up. “ Y-yea I'm fine. Just fucking clumsy.” Charlie said as they continued walking to the elevator. Truth was he wasn't fine. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. Not from almost falling, but from what Funny had said. Danny’s coming.  
It shouldn't really have come much as a surprise to Charlie that Danny would be filling in the hole in HU. On tour, for Desperate Measures, Danny would be the one they'd call to sing in place for Deuce when he'd skip shows. Charlie remembered the first time they had practiced with him to do a show when Deuce had said he wouldn't make it.

 

It was when Deuce had, for the second time, said he wouldn't be showing up for another one of their concerts. This had caused HU to slightly panic. “ I think we're worrying too much about this.” The Kurlzz had said when Hollywood Undead was gathered at a Burger King for lunch as they discussed the topic. “ Charlie can easily sing Deuce’s parts again no problem.” he pointed out while eating his fries. Charlie shook his head in disagreement “ No man. It sounds terrible when I sing his parts. Besides it confuses the fuck out me, so we need to opt for something else.”. “ Guys I got it!” J-Dog exclaimed loudly which caused a few eyes to peer at them. J-Dog paid the curious eyes no mind “ We can get my boy Daniel to help us.”. All of them looked at him curiously “ Who da fuck is Daniel?” Funny asked for them. “ Daniel Murillo. He does vocals for his band called Lorene Drive. They've actually been touring with along with us, s’just that they don't play live. They mostly help other bands with stuff. I've hung out with him and he's a cool dude. I know he'll be able to sing Deuce’s verses fine.” The band contemplated J’s suggestion. “ Yea, but how'll people react to us bring in some random new dude?” Funny asked. “ He can sing backstage. Sure people might question that too, but it wouldn't be as bad as us showing up on stage with some new guy.” Johnny planed. “ Let's do it then. All we need to do is practice with him on the days before the show.” Charlie said taking a sip from his Irish soda. Having already solved their problem they finished eating and then left with higher spirits than when they came in.

 

The following day the HU band members (minus Deuce of course) went to go meet up with Danny to practice. J had called him the night before and Danny had agreed to sing with them, so they were off to the stadium that they would be performing at for practice. Taking the tour bus to the stadium they arrived early in the morning. Charlie and J had went ahead of the others to go meet up with Danny who had texted J that he was already inside. Johnny and Kurlzz went to a nearby fast food place for some breakfast. While Funny went to talk to the owner of the stadium to see about how long they could practice for. “ You said Daniels a cool dude, but do really think he'll get along with us?” Charlie asked J-Dog as they entered the stadiums front entrance. They took a left and we're heading down a long hallway that would eventually lead them to a door that said staff only. It was a sort of large storage room that would be set up into a makeshift practice room. “ Yea I do. I get along with him just fine so I don't see why the rest of you wouldn't.” J reassured. Charlie nodded as they kept on walking. It didn't take them long to reach the door to their makeshift practice room. J walked forward and started to knock on the door since it had a lock on the knob that needed a password to open it, and they forgot to ask Funny what it was. It was alright though since they knew Daniel was already inside. “ Hey, open up! It’s me Jorel and Jordon.”. They heard a “Comin!” from the other side of the door before it opened up. They walked through into the room and could see that all their equipment had already been set up for them. “ I came earlier then you guys did, so I set up the stuff to have it ready.”. J and Charlie turned around. “ Thanks Danny.” J said with a grateful smile which Danny returned. “It was no problem….uhh are you okay?” Danny said as he looked questioningly at Charlie.

When Charlie had turned around to face Danny his breath caught. Danny was absolutely beautiful. Charlie knew it was weird to think another guy was beautiful, but he found that was the only word to describe him. The dude was only wearing blue jeans, a black hoodie, and converse, yet he was stunning. “Thanks Danny.”. This is Danny!? When he had smiled back at J-Dog Charlie nearly died. This beauty right here is going to sing with us? he just couldn’t believe it. “....you okay?” Charlie blinked. Shit! Charlie hadn’t realized that he was staring blatantly at Danny. He could feel his face start to heat up from embarrassment. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He willed himself to calm down, and hoped that his face wasn’t red. “I-I,” he cleared his throat “I’m fine”. Danny gave him a weird look “Oookay then.”. Charlie adverted his eyes away from Danny deciding everything, well anything actually, was better to stare at. He could see from the corner of his eye though that J-Dog was giving him a weird look too. To disrupt the situation that he was in Charlie decided to take a seat on the couch that was in the room. “I’m going to go take a piss, so I’ll be back in a bit.” J-Dog told them heading towards the door and opening it. He gave Charlie one last glance before leaving. That left Danny and Charlie alone.

Charlie was internally panicking. He already embarrassed himself in front of the guy then J-Dog had to go and leave. It was awkward. “Ummm so you have a band, right?” he mentally facepalmed himself. Someone just shoot me. Danny gave him an awkward smile, that still threatened to kill him, “Yeah. It’s called Lorene Drive. We aren’t as big as Hollywood Undead though.”. Charlie nodded, and the room became silent. This wasn’t going so smooth. He didn’t know why he was getting so flustered. “While we’re waiting for the others to show up why don’t we practice a song for a bit.” he suggested. “Sounds cool. What song do you want to do?”. Charlie thought for a moment “How about Everywhere I Go?”. Danny nodded and walked over to a bag that was next to J-Dog’s guitar. He opened it to pull out a purple folder. Taking the folder with him he grabbed one of four chairs pushed against the wall on the opposite side of the couch to sit across from Charlie. When he sat down he began flipping through pages in the folder until he found the one he was looking for. “K, I got the lyrics for the song.” he said as he pulled out the paper the song was written on and placed the folder on the ground. “I sing the first parts and then it’s you on the chorus, okay?’. “Okay”. Charlie took a moment to ready himself. He was nervous which made no sense since singing in front of one guy shouldn’t be any different than singing in front of hundreds of people. Stop being such a pussy he chastised himself before he began to sing.

Everywhere I go, bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, bitch  
Everywhere I go, bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

Wake up, grab beer, grab rear  
Shave beard, put on some scene gear  
I gotta get drunk ‘fore my mom wakes up  
Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts

I’m undead, unfed  
Been sleeping on bunk beds since ten  
So if I don’t booze it, I’m ‘onna lose it  
Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined!

Then Danny immediately started to follow with singing Deuce’s parts, and Charlie was mesmerized.

Let’s get this party started  
Let’s keep them 40’s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We’ll keep them panties droppin

Let’s get this party started  
Let’s keep them 40’s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We’ll keep them panties droppin

Danny sang beautifully, everything about this guy was beautiful. “Hello? Charlie?” Danny was waving his hand in front Charlie's face. Fuck! Again! He really needed to stop zoning out and thinking about Danny. “I know I don't sound very good like Deuce, but I think once I get a better feel for the song I'll sound better.” Danny said nervously. “No man! You sounded pretty good even though you've never sang the song before. With a little more practice it'll come out perfect.” Charlie said with a reassuring smile. Danny tugged at the stings of his hoodie sheepishly because of Charlie's praise. “And you don't have to call me Charlie. Charlie Scene is only my stage name so call me Jordon.”. “Okay. You can call me Danny or Daniel, whichever one you want. Also Sorry about that. I know it's your stage name, but I've known you by it since Hollywood Undead came out. It's a force of habit to call you that.”. This surprised Charlie “Wait...does that mean you followed us since we first started?”. Danny scratched the back of his head “ Yeah….I'm actually a fan of you guys. Especially you.”. Danny started to lightly blush from admitting that last part out loud. “So that means you're a fanboy!” Charlie laughed “Our own personal fanboy named Danny. Hey! I think I'll call you that. Danny boy.”. This made Danny's blush darken. “That's fine by me, but I wouldn't go that far in saying I'm a fanboy.”. Charlie just gave him a knowing look. “I'll admit I did go to a lot of your concerts, and I bought your albums as soon as they came out.”. “That has fanboy written all over it.” Charlie pointed out. Danny raised his hands in defeat “Fine, fine I'm a fanboy.”. “if you want I can give you an autograph.” Charlie joked. Then he saw Danny duck his head down. “you actually want one, don't you.”. “I already have it.” Danny admitted as he look back up. Charlie tilted his head in confusion. “I got it when you guys had your first signings. I had you sign my albums cover.” Danny explained. This amazed Charlie because that meant he and Danny had met before. How the hell did I miss him? There were a lot of people at their signing who wanted their autograph, but he would have noticed a beauty like Danny. “You wouldn't have seen me though because I had bought a replica of Johnny 3 Tears’s mask to wear.” well that explained that. Charlie wished he hadn't worn that mask because it would have meant they could have met sooner.

Just then there was knocking at the door. “Hey! Let the Funny Man in!”. Charlie rolled his eyes, but got up to open the door. It wasn't just Funny who was there but also Johnny, J, and Kurlzz. They walked in and saw Danny. “Guys, this dude standing next to me is Daniel Murillo, our own personal fanboy.” Charlie introduced. Danny looked at him, embarrassed by how Charlie introduced him. “You're not like on of those crazy fans?” Da Kurlzz asked. Danny gave a small laugh “No.”. Kurlzz smiled a huge smile “Good!”. “So you met Matthew, a.k.a Da Kurlzz. I'm George, also known as Johnny 3 Tears.” Johnny said giving Danny a handshake when he turned towards him. Danny then turned to where Funny stood “And I can assume you're Dylan, the not so funny Funny Man.”. “Yup, you got that right.” Funny too gave him a handshake. “Like Jordon said. I'm Daniel. You guys can call me that or Danny.”. “Now that the introductions are done we can start practicing like me and Danny boy were before you guys came.” Charlie said. HU began to head towards where their equipment was set up. Da Kurlzz went behind his drums, J-Dog took up his guitar, and the others readied their voices. “We're doing Everywhere I Go, so. Funny give us the countdown.” Charlie told them. “Uno! Dos! Tres!” and they began singing.

Charlie had enjoyed himself the entire time they were practicing. J had been right in saying that Danny would get along with them just fine. Practice had went well. Danny, after an hour or so, started to harmonize with them quite well when singing Deuce’s parts. When they were done practicing they had a great time. Danny started to make them laugh with his lame ass jokes. Then as HU started acting like how Hollywood Undead always acts he jumped on board. He gave Charlie a mock lap dance, Charlie nearly had a heart attack from it, when J-Dog dared him too for fifty bucks. They started to laugh at the face J made when he had to cough up the money. More stupid stuff was done, and they had a lot of fun. Charlie hated that the day had to end though. He couldn't get enough of Danny. It made him happy that they still had more days till their concert which meant more days with Danny. Still it had to end too soon.

When the big day came everyone was nervous about how the people would react. In the end what Johnny had said before came true. The people were slightly confused that Deuce wasn't there, and that some unknown, and unseen, person was singing his parts. It was alright though because they were mostly just happy that they at least got to see the rest of Hollywood Undead. After the show everyone went backstage to congratulate Danny for a job well done. Since it everything turned out well they made Danny their go-to guy for whenever Deuce skipped shows. When the tour ended they all made sure to exchange numbers with Danny since they were using J to always contact him when they needed to. During the two months after the tour they weren't able to talk with him much. it was understandable seeing as Danny had his own band to worry about. It had sadden Charlie though who felt pained from not being able to hang out with Danny for the two whole months. Not anymore. He didn't know what happened that Danny would leave his band for them, but, as awful as it may sound, he was glad it did happen. Danny would officially be part of HU, and Charlie would be able to hang out with him more. He couldn't be happier.

“So when will he be joining us?” Charlie asked as he and Funny left the elevator. They walked through the lobby towards the front entrance doors. “He should be with us in three days….four tops.” Funny replied. Reaching the doors they walked out and headed towards Funny’s car that wasn't parked too far away. Once getting to the car they got in. Funny started it up and reversed out of the parking spot. He drove it to the exit, and off they went to the Hot Topic signing. It was a short drive in comfortable silence until they reached their desired destination. A huge line was formed outside the store. Hundreds of Undead fans we're gathered to get autographs from them. It put a smile on Charlie's face that even though Deuce left people still supported them. They had to avoid their adoring fans though, so once they parked the car they got out and snuck to the store's back entrance. They knocked until one of the store’s employees came to open up the door for them. Walking in they headed towards the from where they could see a table setup for them. Johnny, J-Dog, and Da Kurlzz were already seated at the table. Johnny was on his phone while Kurlzz and J were having a discussion about something. They looked up when they heard footsteps. Upon seeing the two guys come in each of them gave them a nod in greetings. Charlie and Funny took the two empty seats and sat down. “Awesome! You guys are all here. We'll be opening in a moment so be prepared.” A pretty women with hair dyed pink, who seemed to be in her mid twenties, informed them. It was the manager of the store, so the nodded their head and got themselves situated. The manager walked towards the door to start opening them. Bring on our adoring fans Charlie thought.

Charlie plopped down, face first, onto his hotel bed. He was completely exhausted from the signing at Hot Topic. My fucking hand hurts like a bitch he mentally groaned as he tried to roll it. More than a hundred people had showed up to get their HU merchandise signed. It had turned out well with none of the people having not once mentioned Deuce. Most of them just said how much the loved Hollywood Undead and Charlie, himself. Though it felt kinda awkward to sign their albums cover, or poster, since it had Deuce’s face on them. He didn't pay too much attention to them having learned to sign his name without looking. Charlie turned onto his back. The signing really did leave him tired, but he found that he couldn't go to sleep. The Hot Topic gig had distracted him from the news Funny had given him. Danny Boy is coming in four days. He didn't know how he was going to do it.

When HU had said their goodbyes to Danny, Charlie knew he was going to miss him. Seeing Danny turn away to head into a cab made his heart ache because he loved him so much. Charlie knew he was in love with Danny from the moment they both met. He had always thought that the whole “love at first sight” thing was bullshit. After meeting Danny he knew that it was real. The time he spent with him we're the greatest and scariest. Having his true feelings being revealed scared him to death. It was because he knew that Danny didn't feel the same. That's why when they hung out he was always careful. Making sure never to stare too long at him while they talked even though he wanted nothing else to. Touching was kept friendly though he wished he didn't have to keep it that way. Charlie groaned. It took his all not to reveal anything during the times Danny was with them. Now that he was officially a member they would be together almost all the time. It was going to be bitch to keep everything a secret. He knew he had to though. He didn't want to fuck things up. Charlie didn't know what he'd do if things went wrong. Memories of Deuce came to him unbidden. No! He wouldn't be like Deuce. If Danny, heaven forbid, were to find out how he truly felt he would accept the rejection. If he only wanted to remain friends then so be it. There was no way he would leave HU because he wasn't loved back. There was no way he could leave Danny. Fuck! I'm in too deep. Charlie would give his all to make sure he could stay close to his Danny Boy. He just hoped his true feelings would never be revealed.

Charlie shut his eyes. Just four more days until Hollywood Undead’s newest member arrived. Just four more days till the person he loves comes, and his life changes. Just for more days. He fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hoped you liked this chapter. We are getting this story on the roll. I'm still not sure how long this fic will be, but I think it'll be kinda, sorta, long-ish? Like I said. I'm not sure. So the next chapter is going to, for sure, take a little longer scine I haven't actually written it yet. Don't know what it's going tonne about. I think I'll have it in Danny's POV. Sorta switch between Charlie and Danny I guess. Yea. Leave comments if ya want or a kudos. See ya in da next chap! P.s. if someone could tell me how to keep italics cz when in post this it doesn't keep them:(


	3. A new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's thoughts are in the () for this chapter because i can't get italics to work with me. Also this is in Danny's POV. Next chapter will Charlie's. Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed while editing.

He couldn’t stop bouncing his leg in nervous excitement. Danny was currently on a travel bus headed towards Houston, Tx where Hollywood Undead was at. It seemed so daunting to join HU after Deuce left since fans were already accustomed to Deuce being a part of the six membered band. Even though he left there were still five of the original members. He wasn’t sure how well fans would receive HU with him being a new member. They may have heard him sing a few times when Deuce didn’t show up for a concert, but they only recognized him as a substitute voice. These thoughts worried him, yet he knew it would all be worth it because he’ll be able to spend more time with Charlie. 

His heart started beating faster just thinking about the man. Danny had always believed in the whole “Love at first sight’, and he was proven right when he first met Charlie. Heat started traveling to his cheeks when he remembered the encounter.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He had been at the mall looking for a new pair of sunglasses, since someone had pulled a prank on him that involved Danny sitting on the glasses, when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out he checked it to see that he had received a text from J-Dog, a member from Hollywood Undead. Danny and his band Lorene Drive were touring with them and some other bands. They hadn’t done any live concerts themselves. Mostly they just helped other bands with whatever they needed. That was how he bumped into J-Dog when he was walking around in one, of many, tents that had been set up for the bands to rehearse/take a break for Rock On The Range. J-Dog had been sitting on a chair practicing with his guitar when one of the strings broke. “Shit.” J mumbled as he started to fiddle with the instrument to take off the broken cord. Danny had seen this when he was walking by him so he decided to help him “I can get that fixed for you quick and easy if you need any help.” he had offered when he was in front of J. J-Dog looked up at him when he spoke “If you can that would be great dude.”. Danny nodded at him, and took the guitar from J-Dog when he handed it to him “ Just stay here and I’ll be back in a jif.”. Danny had taken J’s guitar back to the tour bus his band was sharing with another to fix the musical instrument. He had a guitar repair kit there that he was going to use to fix J-Dog’s. When he was done Danny headed back to where J-Dog was sitting. “All done!” he announced. Taking his guitar back J-Dog began to check it. “Seems good to me. Thanks…” J-Dog looked at Danny “Daniel. My names Daniel.” Danny introduced himself. “My names Jorel.” they shook hands. “You’re with Hollywood Undead. Your stage names J-Dog.” Danny said. J tilted his head “You a fan Daniel?”. Danny gave him a small chuckle “Kinda.”. “That’s actually helpful right now. I’m practicing before the show, and it’a be awesome if you could give me some feedback. Plus we can see if you fixed my guitar alright.”. “Don’t see a problem with that.” Danny said before he grabbed an unoccupied chair from nearby to sit down on. J-Dog started playing and then afterwards Danny gave him some constructive criticism. They ended up starting to talk which led them to find that they got along well together. When it was getting close to the time that all the bands, that would be performing, to get ready they exchanged numbers before parting so that they could hang out later on. That’s how Danny met J-Dog and got his number “Deuce can’t make the show so we were wondering if you could fill in for him? If you can, meet us at the stadium we’ll be performing at for practice around 5 tomorrow.” J texted. Danny mulled it over in his head thinking about the pros and cons about filling in for Deuce. Then the deciding thought entered his mind. (I can meet Charlie Scene!). If anyone ever asked Danny if he liked Hollywood Undead he would correct them by saying he LOVED Hollywood Undead. Since the band first came out, and Danny heard them, he was hooked. He attended their first live concert, watched all their music videos, bought their first album, and he got their merchandise. He had quickly become a fanboy of the band, and a certain band member. Charlie Scene, of course, was Danny’s favorite out of the entire band. The dude was cool, good looking, had a voice that could make you have an eargasm, and all the people wanted him. If asked Danny would deny that he had a crush on the man when he first started listening to HU even though it was true, though he would end up feeling something stronger. Now here was the opportunity of a lifetime to not only get to sing with Hollywood Undead, but probably get to hang out with them. J-Dog already did so all he needed was the others. Plus he only met Charlie during a signing, and he had been wearing a mask while keeping his head down. That wasn’t a proper meeting, but he could fix it now. “Sure dude, I’ll do it.” Danny texted J-Dog back. (I get to meet Charlie FUCKING Scene!)

The next day Danny woke up really early and got ready so that he could head to the stadium. A smile made a permanent home on his face the entire time he made his way over to where HU would be practicing at. Upon arriving he found that the other guys weren’t there yet but their equipment was, so he decided to set up everything for them. That way when the rest of the guys did arrive everything would be ready and they could immediately start. As he was finishing setting the keyboard up he heard a knock at the door. “Hey, open up! It’s me Jorel and Jordon!” J-Dog yelled. “Comin!” is what Danny replied as he quickly went to open the door. Opening the door he allowed the two gentlemen in. As they walked in they took notice of the already set up equipment. “I got everything ready for you guys since I came early.” Danny explained. Both guys turned towards him “Thanks Danny.” J said with a grateful smile. Danny returned the smile before looking over to where Charlie stood. He nearly started to jump in joy, and letting his inner fanboy out. Charlie FUCKING Scene was there next to J-Dog. He looked at Charlie, actually looked at him, and that’s when he knew he loved him. Charlie looked absolutely AMAZING. He mentally scolded himself for not having had the courage to have faced him back at their first signing. Danny’s heart was racing a mile a minute. Having just realized that he loved Charlie was a lot to take in, in one moment. All he could think about was how Charlie was staring at him and how he’d taste if Danny were to kiss him. (Great!). Now he was thinking about how awesome it would be to kiss him. He needed to snap back to reality before he did, or say, anything stupid. “No prob,” good, good start “Um are you okay?” bad, bad finish! Charlie seemed to awake as if he were in a trance. His face shaded a hint of red which Danny assumed was from embarrassment. Apparently Charlie hadn’t known that he had been blatantly staring at him. (I just HAD to go and call him out like that. Fucking stupid! I embarrassed Charlie Scene!). Danny mentally jumped off a bridge.

“I-I” Charlie cleared his throat “I’m fine.” he said. Danny gave him a weird look. (Well at least he doesn’t seem mad at me). “oookay then.” Things were starting to become awkward until Charlie moved to go sit down on the couch that was in the room. “I’m actually gonna leave you two alone for a bit cuz i gotta go take a piss. Be back guys.” J-Dog said before he left. Danny was internally freaking out. (I’m alone with Charlie. I’m alone with Charlie. I’m alone with Charlie…). He had no clue about what to do in this situation. Of course he could try starting up a conversation with him, but that would involve Danny having to actually speak words. Danny wasn’t sure he could form a full sentence, much less a word, at the moment. Luckily he didn’t have to ‘’Ummm...so you have a band?” Charlie asked him. (Thank Goodness!). Danny internally sighed relieved. He gave Charlie an awkward smile “ Yeah. It’s called Lorene Drive. We aren’t as big as Hollywood Undead though.”. Once again silence followed them. Truth be told Danny was kinda embarrassed when talking about his band.They weren’t big, like he said, when in comparison to HU or any other band really. He hated that, but Danny still kept hope that better things were to happen in the future. “ “While we’re waiting for the others to show up why don’t we practice a song for a bit?” Charlie said, breaking into his thoughts. Danny started to feel his nerves getting to him. “Sounds cool. What song do you want to do?” He asked. Charlie thought for a moment “ How about Everywhere I Go?”. Danny gave him a nod. When Danny retrieved the lyrics from his bag he and Charlie began to sing together. It was absolutely AMAZING getting to be one on one with Charlie and hearing him sing. Afterward Danny’s nervousness disappeared especially when Charlie complimented him. When they got to talking the experience was even better. Admitting to Charlie that he was an HU fanboy probably wasn’t the brightest thing to do, yet that was okay since Charlie accepted him. Plus he liked that Charlie called him “Danny Boy” (and he’ll be the only one allowed to call me that). 

The knock at the door had nearly made him jump when he got startled by it. Danny had totally forgotten about that the other band members would be joining them. He felt a dash of disappointment at not being able to be alone with Charlie anymore. Danny pushed the feeling to the side, berating himself. The whole reason he had come was to practice singing with the ENTIRE band for their performance. Not just so he could hang out with Charlie Scene, his man crush Monday. After they had practiced Danny found that the rest of HU were fun to hang out with too. Danny made quick friends with the entire band by the time they decided to call it a night. The following days leading up to the concerts were perfect because he didn’t only practice with HU, but also did stuff. Hanging out together they would all eat with each other, he was able to go see a movie with Da Kurlzz, cause mayhem in a mall with both Funny Man and J-Dog, have a few drinks with Johnny 3 Tears, even had a game of basketball with Charlie Scene, though he nearly died from the fact that he was able to get so close to him during the game. When concert day arrived they did the show with him singing backstage which ended up working. Danny was able to do a some more concerts with them, much to his delight, before their tour ended. With the tour finished Danny was saddened that he had to leave them, but he had his own band that he needed to get back to. Lorene Drive kept him so busy that he wasn’t able to keep in much contact with HU. 

\---—-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it didn’t matter since he left Lorene Drive and would be able to talk with the members of HU all he wanted. Danny huffed a small laugh. Leaving Lorene Drive was hard because it meant leaving his friends, and the first band he was ever in. The decision to leave had been an easy one though because once he knew he could be with Charlie, Danny didn’t even hesitate to say yes. It was his friend, and fellow band member, Justin that had foreseen it from the very beginning when Danny had first helped Hollywood Undead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve been hanging out with them a lot.” Justin, a fellow Lorene Drive member, said while he laid on the hotel bed, in the hotel room he shared with Danny, reading a magazine. Danny was in the room with him as he was getting ready to leave for another practice with HU. “Well I did say I’d help them with their upcoming show.” Danny replied as he tied his shoelaces. Justin looked up from his magazine to give Danny a thoughtful look. “Deuce seems like an unreliable person. I bet he’ll miss more shows - that you’ll have to fill - which will cause HU to decide to get him to leave. When that happens you know they’ll need a replacement for him.”. Danny stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Jack. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”. Justin let a sigh pass his lips “Daniel. When Deuce does leave….you can go with Hollywood Undead.”. To say Danny was shocked was an understatement. “W-what?” He couldn’t believe what Justin said. Justin got up into a sitting position and looked Danny in the eyes with seriousness. “I know you want to Daniel. You’ve been talking about them since they first came out. You’re one of their biggest fanboys I know!”. Danny would have blushed about being called a fanboy if he weren’t so confused. “Yea….but I wouldn’t just leave Lorene Drive for them. I mean I’ve been with you guys a lot longer then I’ve been with them.”. “You fit with them, Danny. More so than you fit with. Besides, I know you’re in love with Jordon.”. Danny’s jaw dropped as he felt heat spread all the way down to his neck. “I-i’m not!”. An amused smile graced Justin’s face as he looked at his embarrassed friend. “You are. When I went with you yesterday to see you guys practice I saw it. I saw how you acted with him, and the look in your eyes just screamed love.”. Looking at his friend Jutsin could see the horror in Danny’s eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m positive Jordon doesn’t know.”. A sigh of relief left Danny. “Daniel, you NEED to be with Hollywood Undead. When Deuce is gone - which I’m sure he will be - join them when they ask you - which they will.”. Danny just stared at Justin. Justin was the only person who understood him best, and he felt like they were brothers so he trusted him. “Okay…”. Justin smiled “Good! Now you better hurry or you’ll be late.”. Checking his phone Danny saw the time “Shit!”. He quickly finished tying his shoes then grabbed his wallet before he exited the hotel room. Jack laid back down when Danny left. Justin meant it when he said that Danny should join HU when they ask him to. It would be hard for him to let one of his best friends go, but it was for the best. Besides, Justin knew that Charlie loved Danny back so everything would be okay.

Justin ended up being right about Deuce leaving. Charlie was the one that called him to say that Deuce had left. “Hello?” Danny had answered his phone as he sat in a Vietnamese restaurant for lunch. “Deuce officially left HU today.” that was all that Charlie said. Danny almost spit out the food he was eating. He quickly swallowed before responding “W-why?”. He heard Charlie sigh over the phone “It was because i told him I didn’t love him…”. (Okay….I was NOT expecting that!). Danny had only met Deuce once, and that had been when he was hanging out with Charlie. It was actually embarrassing how he met Deuce because of the position he had been in with Charlie. Danny and Charlie had been hanging out alone in HU’s tour bus after they had finished practicing. They had been mostly talking to each other about random stuff, and they each took turns telling stupid jokes. It was during Charlie’s turn that Danny found himself laughing so hard that he started to clutch his stomach. “You have a nice laugh.” Charlie complimented him. Once Danny started to calm down he began to blush. “Justin told me that once when he nearly tickled me to death.”. Danny then noticed Charlie staring at him intently “Who’s Justin?”. “Justin? He’s one of my best friends. He’s kinda like my older brother.”. That’s when he noticed Charlie’s shoulders relaxed (he was tense?). “So when you said he nearly tickled you to death. Does that imply you’re ticklish?” Charlie asked with an evil smirk. (Shit!). “U-um no no - I mean he tried but, but I’m not ticklish!” Danny said quickly. “Liar.” was all that Charlie said before he attacked Danny. Danny bursted into an uncontrollable laughter as Charlie moved his fingers tickling him. “So you are ticklish Danny Boy!” Charlie said in glee. Danny tried to escape by rolling away from Charlie “P-p-please! H-have m-m-mercy!”. Charlie didn’t let up as he continued to tickle Danny, so Danny tried again to roll away. Upon doing so he ended up falling off the front of the bus’s couch they were sitting on, but not before managing to grab Charlie’s arm, effectively pulling the other man down with him. Danny ended up landing on the floor with Charlie on top of him. Charlie lifted himself onto his arms to not squish Danny when they looked at each other which made them start laughing because of the whole thing until they heard the bus’s door open and the outside air hit them. Deuce walked in. The sight he saw was a out of breath, red faced, Danny being pinned under by one Charlie Scene was also out of breath. Deuce looked pissed, and sounded pissed too, when he said “Sorry. Am I interrupting something?”. Danny, embarrassed, quickly sat up to push Charlie off of him so that he could get to his feet. “What’s up Deuce.” Charlie said indifferently as he, unlike Danny, calmly got up to sit back on the couch. Deuce payed Charlie no mind as he instead chose to look at Danny “Who’re you?”. “I-I’m Daniel.” Danny stuttered out. “So you’re the one who’s been fillin in for me, huh.”. Danny nodded in confirmation. (I feel like I did something wrong). As far as Danny knew he hadn’t done anything to dis Deuce. Hell! He hadn’t even met the guy til now. “Hmmmm…” Deuce looked Danny up and down. “Guess you were the best they could settle for on such short notice.”. (What the fuck! Did I accidently run over your cat or something? Because I did not deserve that!) Danny was baffled. Danny was actually a fan of Deuce. He had always thought that Deuce was a pretty cool dude (even though he can’t sing good live). He respected Deuce, so he had no idea why the guy was being hostile towards him. Danny really didn’t appreciate the attitude. He was about to say something when Charlie spoke up “We didn’t settle for him. Danny Boy is a good singer, and he’s been having our backs when lately you haven’t. So Deuce, I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut.”. It utterly shocked Danny how Charlie looked so angry, but kept a tone someone would use if they were talking to a child. His shock nearly gave way to him laughing out loud because of the face Deuce made when Charlie told him to keep his mouth shut. “Whatever.” With that Deuce turned right back around, out the bus’s door. 

It was now that Danny realized why Deuce had been hostile towards him. Finding the person you were secretly in love with in the position Deuce found Danny and Charlie would make anyone salty. It confused him as to why Deuce seemed cold to Charlie that day though because if you loved someone you wouldn’t treat them like that. “Hey Danny Boy? You still there?” Charlie asked. Danny shook his head (must have accidently zoned out). “Yea I’m here. So when had he decided to leave?”. “Last night he made the decision to go.”. Danny shook his head “I can’t believe it dude. He confessed and just because you didn’t feel the same he quite. He should have understood and respected that. Deuce should have given it more time before deciding to leave so soon.”. “Actually….he had plenty of time because he had confessed awhile back before he started skipping the shows, It was my rejection that made him start to act like how he’s been acting-,” (Well that explains why he acted so cold on that day) Danny thought. “- Last night we had enough. I’ve tried so hard to talk with him to work things out, but each time Deuce would just brush me off. Which was why we gave him a choice. We told him that he had to stop, and if he couldn’t then he’d have to leave. He chose to leave.”. “Fuck, dude.” Danny said when he realized something important. “Your last show for the tour! Shit, Jordon that’s today!”. “That’s why I called you. We want you to do the last show with us.”. Danny was speechless. Sure he had filled in for Deuce for some shows, but this was their closing for their Desperate Measures tour. He wasn’t even a part of the band, yet they didn’t even hesitate to call him. “Of course I’ll do it, Jordon!”. He couldn’t see Charlie’s face, but he knew the other man was smiling when he said “Cool”.

After he did the last show for HU’s Desperate Measures tour Danny said goodbye to the band. He went back to Lorene Drive. There had been a three month time lapse where Danny and HU didn’t keep in contact much. He was too busy fussing over his own band to be able to talk with any of the HU band members. It was during the last day of the third month that Danny got a call from Johnny 3 Tears. 

Danny had been relaxing on his bed in his room in the two bedroom apartment that he shared with Jack. He had just came back from another attempt of trying to get Lorene Drive onto the radio. The band had been trying all day with no luck, so they had called it quits when his phone started to ring from next to him on his pillow. After checking the caller I.D. he answered “What up George?”. “Hey Daniel. Sorry for bothering you.” Johnny sounded nervous which puzzled Danny. “No man you’re alright.”. “Good, good...Danny I called because I wanted to ask you something. Now you don’t have to say yes. We’ll understand and respect your decision. We won't stop being friends either.”. Now Danny was also getting nervous “Whatever it is you can go ahead and ask me. I’ll probably say yes anyways.”. “Hehe...we...we want you to join Hollywood Undead as a permanent member of the band.” (Why is that son of bitch always right?) Danny thought. Like seriously, if Danny didn’t know any better he would definitely consider the possibility that Justin was a psychic. “Now like I said we’ll underst-”. “Yes”. “What?”. Danny took a deep breathe “Yes I’ll join you guys. I’ll join Hollywood Undead.”. There was a moment of utter silence that had Danny wondering if Johnny was even on the other line. “That’s awesome! Do you think you can meet up with us?”. “Where’re you guys at?” Danny said with a smile at J3T’s happiness. “We’re in Houston, Tx right now doing a signing for a Hot Topic. We can wait here until you come.” “Okay, I’ll see you guys there. I’ve gotta go for now George, but I’ll make sure to call when I leave for Houston.” with that Johnny said goodbye and Danny hung up his phone. Danny sagged into his bed. (I agreed, but what will I tell the guys?) he thought. He knew that Jack would support him (he was the one that told me to accept in the first place) it was the rest of Lorene Drive that might have a problem. (Might as well get it over with) he thought sullenly. Danny called Justin, who had went out to eat with the other members of Lorene Drive. “Yea Dan?”. “Where are you guys eating at?”. “Thought you were too tired to eat. We’re at Denny’s.”. “I want ya’ll to stay there. Imma head over there because we need to talk.”. “K?” Danny hung up right after. He got ready to head over to the Denny’s Justin and the rest of Lorene were at to tell them that he would be leaving their band for another. (In any other situation I could be considered a bitch, lovely) Danny thought.

Danny stood outside the Denny’s. This was the moment, the moment he would be telling his band mates that he wouldn’t be with them any longer. (Let's just get this fucking over with) steeling himself as best as he could Danny walked into the Denny’s. When he walked in he soon spotted them in them in a corner booth to the left of the restaurant. Walking to the booth Danny felt sick. These were the people he’d been with for a long time, and he was going to have to say goodbye to them. Justin was the first one to notice him. He told the other guys to make room for Danny to sit down. “Now that you’ve arrived Daniel. Please share with the entire class what your news is.” Justin said with a knowing look in his eyes. (Fucking Justin) Danny glared at his friend before he turned to the others that were present. He told them that he was leaving.

It came as a big surprise that everyone, besides Justin, supported his choice to leave. He had expected them to be angry that he hadn’t consulted them first before making a decision. After Danny told them he had headed back to his apartment to start packing. Knock! Knock! Danny yelled to come in. Justin walked in and immediately jumped onto Danny’s bed to lay down. Careful to not knock down Danny’s filled suitcase. Danny stopped what he was doing to give Justin his full attention since he knew that the other guy had something to say.. “You know me too well Danny.” Justin laughed. Danny smiled at him “Well we have know each other for awhile now.”. “That you are right, brother. Though if you really know me so well then what am I going to say?”. Danny made a thoughtful face “You were going to beg me to stay, and tell me that I’m the awesomest person you’ve ever met?”. Justin rolled his eyes “Funny, but wrong. I was going to talk about Jordon.”. This caught Danny off guard “J-Jordon? Why?”. “Like I said before. I know you love him.”. Danny nodded. “I want you to promise me that if an opportunity comes where you can tell Jordon how you feel that you’ll do it.”. “Just-”. “Promise me Daniel.” Justin said looking Danny directly in the eyes. “Okay.”. Justin hopped off of the bed “Now you can resume packing.”. He left Danny in his room as he headed to his own. (He’s too weird for his own good) Danny thought as he finished up packing. When he finished he sent a called up Johnny to tell him that he was headed to the airport. From there he would fly to Houston, and when he arrived he would then get onto a travel bus that would take him to the hotel that his band, Hollywood Undead, was at.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Bus came to a stop in front of the hotel Hollywood Undead was staying at. Before arriving Danny made sure to call Johnny to tell him that he was only a couple of minutes away. Which was why when Danny got off the bus with his luggage he was greeted by all of his new band mates. “Danny Boy!” Charlie was the first to come up to him, and give him a hug. “Dude! It’s awesome you’re here.”. Danny could feel a faint blush on his cheeks at Charlie’s greeting. “Jordon you have to share Daniel, so quit hogging him.” Da Kurlzz joked. Charlie let go of Danny to let the other members of HU greet him. “Jordon is right though, it’s awesome that you’re here.” Kurlzz said before giving Danny a hug also. One by one the rest of HU greeted Danny, gave him a welcome hug. After they were done telling Danny how they were glad that he came to officially join them they all headed into the hotel. They were walking across the lobby when Johnny said “Don’t worry about getting a room. We’re all sharing with each other. I’m with Matthew, Jorel is with Dylan, and you’re with Jordon.”. “Cool.” Danny said. (Yes! I got Charlie!....wait…..I GOT CHARLIE!) Danny was excited about sharing a room with Charlie, but he was also nervous. He was going to be sharing the same room with the person he was in love with. (Fuck my life).

They all parted ways when they made it to the floor where their rooms where. It was pretty late, and they had many things to do the next morning. J-Dog and Funny went into their room while Johnny and Da Kurlzz went into theirs. That left Danny to walk behind Charlie into their own shared hotel room. When he walked in Danny saw rolled up pieces of paper everywhere on the floor. “You know if i were a tree hugger I’d be really horrified that you wasted all these trees.” Danny joked. Charlie looked at the mass of paper on the floor before looking at Danny “Yea I was trying this song that’s stuck in my head, but I fucking couldn’t get it right.”. “Can I see what you were trying to write?”. Charlie gestured to the notepad that was on the hotel room’s table “Be my guest.”. Danny walked towards the table and grabbed to the notebook to see what was written on it. 

Down you fell. Now you can see the devil  
Live here forever cuz you sold your soul  
Can’t hold it together. Been to hell!  
Welcome to the dreams of nightmares!

When Danny was done reading the words Charlie wrote down his mind started working. “What are you trying to say?”. Charlie sighed “That’s one of the problems. I’m not completely sure what my meaning is behind the words. I had just been watching this movie where some chick was trying to be actress, and she thought she’d be an instant success if she moved to Hollywood. She wasn’t. Then the girl started to do so much fucked up shit to reach her dream. I was thinking that she was an idiot. That’s when the song popped into my head…..well bits and pieces actually.”. When Charlie finished Danny figured it out. “I need a pen.”. Charlie pointed behind Danny to the table “There was one on the table.”. Danny quickly turned to the table, and grabbed the pen that was laying on it. He tore off the front page to the notebook to begin writing on the new blank page. When he was done after a while he handed Charlie the notebook “I think I just solved your problem.”. Charlie began to read what Danny wrote. (Please let it be right) Danny thought nervously.

Been to hell! I can show you the devil!  
Down you fell  
Can’t hold yourself together!  
Soul to sell  
Down here forever! Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!

Charlie looked up with amazement evident in his eyes. “If you don’t think it’s good I understand. I was just thin-” “It’s AMAZING Danny Boy!.”. Danny looked at Charlie with surprise. “I’ve been trying for so long to get this first part out, and you did it!” Charlie said excitedly. Rubbing his arm sheepishly Danny asked “Can you try signing it to see if it really works?”. Charlie shook his head “Nope, this is all you.”. “But it’s your lyrics.”. “Danny Boy, just please sing.” Charlie said pleadingly. (Damn it) “Fine I will.” Danny said giving in which earned him a smile from Charlie. (Here we go) he started to sing the lyrics how he thought they’d go. When he finished he saw that Charlie’s smile had never left, but only got bigger. “This is definitely you, Danny Boy.”. “Are we actually going to turn this into something?” Danny asked. Nodding Charlie said “I think we can. We should bring in the others because I think they’ll be able to help us to finish the rest of the song. I’m starting to understand what the song it about. You helping to write that one part really helped for me to clear my head.”. “We do it in the morning then? I’m kinda tired.”. Charlie agreed. With that settled Charlie and Danny got themselves ready for bed. They got comfortable into their own beds, and bid each other a goodnight. 

The next day all of Hollywood Undead went to a nearby McDonald’s for breakfast. There Charlie told him about the the song idea he and Danny came up with. All of the guys liked the idea, and each added in their own input. Everyone helping to write a verse, or two. When they finally decided to leave the fast-food restaurant they had finished writing the whole song, and even came up with it’s name. Been To Hell. Working on the song led them to start thinking about a whole new album. A new album that would help to introduce Danny as their newest member. Working on his first album with Hollywood Undead made Danny happy because he knew it would make him closer to everyone. Especially Charlie.


	4. Let's go to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's POV. His thoughts are in parenthesis(). Enjoy!

“ Danke Deutschland!” Charlie yelled as Hollywood Undead finished their last song for the concert, and were already starting to leave the stage. “ UDEAD! UNDEAD! UNDEAD!” the fans screamed in reply as the lights turned off onstage. Charlie took one last glance at the crowd before catching up with his fellow band mates. Hollywood Undead headed backstage where they all but collapsed from exhaustion. It was tiring being on stage moving about, and singing. It was also hot too because they were in an enclosed building filled with warm bodies. Added with the lights onstage it felt like a sauna. “We had a full house today!” Funny Man said as he slid to the floor onto his back with a towel covering his face. “It’s always the foreigners. They’re the ones that get the most pumped up too.” commented Da Kurlzz. “Whatever! I’m soooo fucking tired.” J-Dog moaned as he dropped to lay on his stomach to join Funny on the floor. “ It’s all worth it though. The fans were happy.” Johnny said. Charlie couldn’t agree more (happy fans are what keep us going). “ We gave em a fucking awesome show!” Kurlzz cheered. The other guys cheered with him except for Danny.

Charlie noticed that Danny was exceptionally quiet after HU had headed backstage. Danny was leaning against a box that held stage equipment with a blank look as he stared at nothing. Charlie walked over to him and gave Danny’s left foot a little nudge “you alright there, Danny Boy?”. Danny looked up at him “ My fucking mic was shit, and I fucked up when we were singing Undead.”. (He’s angry at himself….)

It had been like that for awhile now.

The newest album Hollywood Undead made, featuring their newest member Danny, was called American Tragedy. It amazed the band how the album had more success than their first album, Swan Songs. Following the release of that album they started to tour. It was nice being able to go around to different places to sing for loyal fans. Charlie also enjoyed being able to have became closer with Danny to earn the nickname “ Jordy”. There were still problems though.

Charlie had noticed, in the beginning of the tour when they were doing rehearsals for their first concert, that Danny would always keep practicing even when everyone else left. Whenever someone said he sang perfectly Danny would seem to take it to mean that he needed to work even harder. Charlie had asked him about that and Danny replied with “ They think I’m shit,” by they, Charlie knew that Danny meant the fans “ They say that I’m a wannabe Deuce, that I’m shit, that Hollywood Undead would be better without me.”. Charlie had tried to tell him that it wasn’t true, that people just say that stuff because they are assholes by nature. Danny wouldn’t listen “ I have to make every performance great.”. Which was why any mistake Danny made would hit him hard. 

“ Danny Boy, it wasn’t that bad. The crowd didn’t care that you accidentally sang your first verse for Undead backwards, and everyone knows that the mics they use here in Germany are shit.” Charlie said reassuringly. (Don’t take it to heart Daniel) Charlie hated it when Danny paid too much attention to his mishaps. “ You did great Daniel! You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Funny added. He rolled onto his stomach, letting the towel on his face fall, so he could get a better look at Danny “ You can’t expect to always be perfect, man.”. Danny scratched the back of his head “ Yea I know, I know. It’s good guys.”. Charlie gave Danny a concerned look (he says that, but I know it still bugs him).

J-Dog rolled onto his back, and jumped to his feet “ You know what? We need to find a nice bar and get drunk. That’ll do us some good.”. Johnny raised his hand up “ I’m with Jorel.”. “Me too.” Da Kurlzz raised his hand. Funny raised both his hand up. “What about you, Danny Boy?” Charlie asked. Danny shook his head “ Nah. Y'all can go ahead without me. I’m just gonna head back to the bus.”. “You sure?”. “ Yea Jordy I’m sure.”.

They walked out of the building they did their concert in onto the streets of Stuttgart, Germany. As soon as they began walking they separated. Danny went back to HU’s tour bus whilst the rest of the guys went in search of a nearby bar.

When the guys arrived at a bar, called Die Bar, they immediately ordered a round of beers to start things off. “People are stupid,” Charlie said after taking a long swig from his beer “ They always talk too much shit for no reason, the bastards.”. It seriously pissed Charlie the fuck off that Danny was getting any hate at all. (The fuckers need to keep their opinions to themselves. Faggot bitches don’t need to be giving Daniel any grief). “ You know how people are, Jordon. If they hate something they’re gonna let others know.” Funny Man said. “ I know, dude. A whole bunch of em love that we are still keeping on, and they love Daniel. It’s just those few that make me want to commit mass murder. They say they miss Deuce. If they still want to hear him they can!”. It hadn’t been too long ago that HU found out that Deuce was starting something up with 9Lives. That had actually made Charlie happy because even though Charlie and Deuce departed on bad terms he didn’t want the guy stop his music career. “ Daniel will be alright. He’ll eventually get use to the haters, and just say fuck it to them.” Johnny told them. J-Dog raised his bottle “ I agree with George. Danny is a grown ass man. He’ll be fine. Now can we stop stressing? I planned on getting shit faced drunk, and shit faced drunk I shall get!”. The guys couldn't but help to agree with both Johnny and J-Dog. “Cheers!” Da Kurlzz started to which the others followed with chugging down their beers. Even though J-Dog said not to worry that was what all Charlie could do as he drank down his beer. He and Danny were close, coupled with the fact that he was deeply in love with Danny, Charlie couldn’t help it. How he wish he could just murder the haters, so that Danny would feel better. Charlie mentally sighed (J-Dog has a point though. Daniel is a big boy.). With that thought in mind Charlie joined his buddies in getting drunk as hell.

Charlie woke up with a loud yawn and bad headache. The HU guys had gotten really drunk the previous night, but they had somehow managed to make it back to their tour bus. Charlie opened the curtain to the bunk he had been sleeping in. Poking his head out he found that he was in the Bitch Bunk. Whenever Charlie got drunk he would always manage to somehow end up in Danny’s bunk. This, of course, would force Danny to take Charlie’s bunk. Charlie slowly crawled from the bed and got to his feet. He could hear the sound of snoring from the other bunks which let him know that the other guys were choosing to sleep off their hangovers. (They have the right idea. I wonder what time it is?). He was about to go back to Danny’s bed to follow the other guy’s example when he noticed something.

His bunk was empty.

Now that wouldn’t usually cause him to be alarmed, but he saw that his bed was messy. It was common for Charlie to keep his bed a mess. It was also common for Danny to fix Charlie’s bed after he would wake up, and in turn Charlie would fix Danny’s. (That means he didn’t sleep here last night) Charlie realized. This caused Charlie to start panicking because he remembered how down Danny was after their concert. He knew that Danny wouldn’t do anything stupid like hurt himself, But Danny had been in a vulnerable position. Anyone feeling slightly depressed could easily be taken advantage by some person looking to do some bad. (Nah! Danny Boy can take care of himself. He isn’t helpless) Charlie reasoned. Then again anyone would be able to tell that Danny was in a vulnerable state, and pretend to be someone who wanted to only help. The person would sympathize with him, Danny would believe them, they’d invite Danny back to his apartment, and then the next thing Danny would know he’s being drugged, tied up, and put in a van to be sold as some sex slave! (And with Daniel’s looks he would be sold quick!) Charlie thought panickly. Charlie and the rest of HU wouldn’t even find about it until it was too late, and there was nothing they could do. Charlie would never see his Danny Boy ever again!

By now Charlie could feel himself start to hyperventilate. (Calm the FUCK down, Jordon) Charlie started to breathe in deeply and out slowly. (Okay). Charlie knew that he was over exaggerating. (The hangover is messing up my thinking) Charlie groaned. He started to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands. (Come on! Come on! Think!) that’s when Charlie got it. (Danny’s phone!). All Charlie had to do was look for his phone, and call Danny. Simple as that. (Now where the hell did I put my phone…..) Charlie got to his knees to check Danny’s bunk.

(Where is it!) Charlie was frantic now after he couldn’t seem to find his phone in the bunk. He couldn’t have left it at the bar because he never took it out of his right pocket….. Charlie paused (I’m a fucking idiot). He crawled from Danny’s bunk to sit back on his legs. Charlie checked his right pocket, where sure enough, he found his phone.

Charlie quickly put in his password, and speed dialed Danny. He waited for Danny to pick up “ What’s up-” “Danny Boy, where are you?” “ I can’t answer right now, so hit me up with another call later.”. Charlie’s shoulders slumped. He got Danny’s voice mail. (That’s it!) Charlie got to his feet, and looked around the floor for his shoes. Seeing them he grabbed them, and began hopping on one foot to quickly put them on. Finally getting his shoes on he rushed forward. This caused him to trip on his untied shoelaces onto the floor. “ FUCK!” Charlie cursed out loud. He heard the rustling of curtains behind him. “Jordon? What the hell is with all the noise?” he heard Da Kurlzz’s voice. As Charlie was getting to his feet he glanced over his shoulder to see Da kurlzz poking his head out from behind his bunk curtain. “ I’m going out.” Charlie replied as he bent down to hurriedly tie his shoelaces. “ Where to?” Kurlzz asked. “Daniel didn’t come back to the bus last night. I tried calling him, and he didn’t answer. I’m going to go look for him.” Charlie told him. Once he finished tying his shoes Charlie headed for the bus doors. “ Hold on, Jordon!”. Charlie stopped and turned around giving Da Kurlzz a impatient look. “ Calm down, alright. Daniels fine. He had texted me last night before we all got really drunk. He said that he’d be staying at a friends, and that if he doesn’t answer it’s because his phone probably died. He had forgot to take his charger with him. Now that you know Daniels safe, would you go back to sleep.”. Da Kurlzz started to retreat back to his bunk and close his curtains “ Oh,” he paused his actions “ If you make anymore noise, I swear, I’ll fucking kill you, Jordon.”. With that Da Kurlzz was out.

Charlie collapsed onto the bus’s couch. Danny was safe with a friend. (Hold it. What friend?) as far as Charlie knew Danny didn’t have any friends in Germany. Unless when Danny told Da Kurlzz that he would be staying with a friend he meant it as in lady friend. Charlie clenched his fist. The thought of some random bitch touching HIS Danny Boy made him want to slap them. He took in a deep breathe. Danny and him weren’t together, so it gave him no right to be mad at the fact that Danny was seeing other people (and he’s not mine, but whoever is with him is one lucky son of bitch). GROWL! Charlie looked down at his stomach, and then checked the time on his phone. It read 7:43 (Damn it’s early. No wonder Da Kurlzz was pissed at me. Might as well get some breakfast then.). Having already put on shoes Charlie stood up from the couch to head to the bus door. He walked out onto the street, and headed in the direction of the nearby Starbucks. (Time to get me some coffee) he felt his hangover again since he wasn’t distracted by panicking over Danny (plus I could go for some pumpkin spice bread if they have it).

As soon as Charlie walked through the doors of the Starbucks he was hit with the wonderful smell of coffee. There weren’t any customers currently ordering anything to his luck. “ Hallo! Was würden Sie heute , Sir gerne trinken?” the friendly female Starbucks worker asked. “Uhhh...do you speak any English?”. The girl nodded her head “ Sorry, sir. I was asking what you would like to drink?”. Charlie took a moment to look over the menu “ I’ll have a venti Iced Caramel Macchiato, and a Pumpkin Spice bread.”. “ Okay, sir. That’ll be €6.69.”. Charlie took out his wallet and handed her the money. “ Name?”. “ Jordon.”. He left the girl to make his order as he searched for an empty table. Finding one he sat down, and started to take a glance around the establishment. He could see people on their laptops, some on their phones, a few reading books, and others talking to friends. Something, or to be more precise, someone caught his attention when he was about to get his phone out to use. Sitting at the far back, near a window, was Danny.

(Is he alone?) charlie wondered as he scanned around. Danny was busy on his phone, and no one else seemed to be with him. This made Charlie feel happy because if Danny was alone that meant that the friend he was with was gone. (Good riddance) Charlie felt a smile start to form on his face. (Wait a second) Charlie saw a guy leave the restroom, and begin walking towards where Danny sat. The guy then proceeded to sit down across from Danny. Danny looked up from his phone to the man, and started to converse with him. (Fuck! Are they on a date?) Charlie sure hoped not. He’d prefer it if Danny were to only have had a one night stand than see anyone. (Fuck it if I have no right to wish that just because I’m not with him) Charlie thought. He glared when he saw Danny laugh at whatever the other dude said. 

“Jordon!” Charlie wiped his head towards the counter. The same employee who took his order stood by the counter with his food, and coffee in their hands. He quickly got up to get his stuff, so he could leave the building before Danny took notice of him. Luck was not on his side. When Charlie had gotten his order in hand, saying a quick thank you, he turned from the counter to see that Danny was standing up from where he was at, and giving a signal with his hands for Charlie to come over. “ Damn it.” he silently cursed under his breath.

Charlie gave Danny a friendly smile before walking over towards him. “ Jordy! Wasn’t expecting you here, but it’s great. You should join us.”. (Phew!) Charlie was relieved. If Danny had been on a date he wouldn’t have introduced his companion as a friend, nor would he have asked Charlie to join him. (At least I think he wouldn’t…). “ If it’s fine with y'all?”. Danny nodded his head, and gestured to the seat next his own for Charlie to sit in. “ You remember my friend Justin, right?” Danny asked. (Oh!) it was Danny’s best friend (now I can relax). “ Yea I remember him. Sup, Justin” Charlie said extending his right hand out for a handshake. “ Sup.” Justin to extended his own hand out to give Charlie a firm handshake. When they finished shaking hands Charlie noticed Justin frowning at Danny which made him look at Danny to see what was wrong. Danny was still standing, and was kinda (is he hopping?) from one foot to the other. “ Dan, if you gotta go then fucking go, you ijit.” Justin chastised. Danny’s face redden (awww Danny Boy s’cute when he gets embarrassed) .” Be right back then.” Danny said as he hurried to the bathroom.

Both Justin and Charlie watched Danny leave before looking back at each other. (Awkward moments are the best!) Charlie thought sarcastically. “ You know I’m surprised you even remembered me since we only met once.”. Charlie shook his head as he took a small sip from his coffee “ Honestly I didn’t, I just remembered your named because Danny had talked about you to me.”. Justin tapped the table “ You know what? How about we take this time to get to know each other a bit?”. Charlie really didn’t see the problem in that “ Sounds alright with me.”. At Charlie’s response Justin did a little giddy dance in his chair “ I’ll start things off! I’m gonna ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible.”. Charlie nodded his head in understanding. “ First question. Are you, sir Jordon, in love with my friend Daniel?”. This made Charlie splutter “ W-what the fuck!. What the hell type of question is that!”. Justin sat back in his chair looking utterly amused by Charlie’s reaction. (This guy’s a bastard). “ That answers my first question. My second is are you ever going to tell him?”. Charlie was seriously wondering why Danny’s friend was so interested in his personal life. (I’m not even ganna answer him anymore. Screw you, Justin). “ I’m going to take your silence as a no. I don’t get why you wouldn’t. I mean if I were in your shoes I’d confess quick before the other guy did.”. This caught Charlie’s attention “ Other guy?”. “ Yup!” Justin said adding a pop to the p. “ I know for sure that there is someone else who is greatly in love with the one Daniel Murillo.”. (Damn it, Daniel. Why do you have to be so fucking hot, and attract people?). “ You wouldn’t mind telling me who?”. “ Of course not.,” Charlie gave Justin an expectant look “ You’re looking right at him.”. (Son of a bitch…..)

(This bastard is in love with Danny too? What the fuck happened to them being like brothers!). “ I…wha-...” Charlie really had no response to this. Justin gave him a smile “ I’d say the same thing too if I were in your position.”. (Asshole). “ Now that you know. What are you going to do?”. Charlie looked at him questioningly. “ So you’re just going to let me just have him? Huh, here I thought you’d actually fight for him. My mistake.”. “ Now wait one fucking minute. I never said I wouldn’t fight for Daniel.”. Justin had a mischievous glint in his eyes “Oooooo! Does that mean you’re going to tell him you love him?”. Charlie kept quiet. Justin sighed “ If you don’t before I do, you know you’ll end up losing him. I know you must think I’m weird for even saying any of this to you, but I want you to have a fair chance like me so I suggest you take it. Because trust me, Jordon,” Justin looked Charlie directly in the eyes with such seriousness that it caught Charlie of guard “ you’ll regret it.”. 

“ Guys what did I miss?” Danny said which startled the two. “ Is everything alright?” he asked apparently concerned by the tense atmosphere. “ We’re good, Dan. Me and Jordon were just talking to better get to know each other.”. Charlie gave Justin a quick glance before looking at Danny “ Yea. We learned a lot.” (especially about Justin loving you). Danny didn’t really seem convinced, and Charlie saw him send an accusing glare at Justin to which the other man gave Danny an innocent look. Charlie decided to take a drink from his coffee that he completely forgot about because of his talk with Justin. (Fuuuuck...that was too much to take from the guy) he mentally groaned. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Justin’s chair move. “ I’ll be taking my leave now. Got some important errands to run.” Justin said giving Danny a pointed look. Danny seemed to grimace at what Justin said. (Totally not suspicious at all). “ See ya!” charlie watched as Justin left. He turned back to Danny when the other man left through the doors. “ We should go too, Danny Boy.”. “ You haven’t finished your food yet.”. Charlie looked at his uneaten bread “ Ever heard of eating on the go? It's a special talent of mine”. Danny rolled his eyes “ Shut up.”. Charlie laughed as he got up from his seat. They headed towards the exit, and walked out onto the street.

Once outside Danny asked Charlie “ We headed anywhere?”. “ There is someplace I wanted to go to. It’s a national park called Jasmund. It’s about a four hour drive from Stuttgart to Sassnitz where it’s at. You wanna go there?”. “ Be a nice change of scenery.”. (Knew he’d be up for it) “ We have to leave now for the bus station because I think the bus that’ll be able to take us there will be leaving soon.”. Danny gestured forward with his right hand “ Onward to adventure then, Jordy!”. Charlie laughed, and shook his head fondly at Danny as they started walking to make it to the bus station in time. 

Charlie and Danny had made it in time to catch the bus that would take them to Jasmund National Park. While riding on the bus they entertained themselves by telling each other stories from when they were growing up that they hadn’t already told the other.

“ Justin ended up replacing my clothes with a sexy maid's outfit. I had to either wear that, or walk home buck ass naked. I chose the maid outfit. It was fucking embarrassing!” Danny told Charlie. Charlie laughed at Danny’s past misfortune, though secretly he was imagining how delectable Danny would have looked in the sexy maid’s outfit. (Better be careful. Don’t want to have to answer why there’s a tent in my pants). “ Justin sure was cruel to you.” Charlie joked. “ I think he born with the soul purpose to mess with me, the bastard. Gotta love him though. He made life interesting.” Danny said with a fond smile. Danny hadn’t noticed Charlie wince when he mentioned loving Justin. (This could actually be a perfect opportunity for me. Test whether or not Danny Boy could ever see Justin as more than a brotherly friend). “ You said before, Danny, that you and Justin were like brothers. You don’t think that could ever change?” Charlie asked casually. “ What do you mean by that?” Danny gave Charlie a weird look. (Abort! Abort! This was a stupid idea). “ Nothing. I was just asking a random question. Life would be meaningless if you didn’t have a buddy who asked random questions.”. (He’s not buying it. Crap). “ Thank you for giving my life meaning then.”. Even though Danny said that Charlie knew he didn’t believe him. (At least he let it go). “ You’re very much welcomed.”. They then felt the bus started to slow down. “ We have just arrived at Jasmund National park.” a voice said up front in German and then English, assumedly the bus driver’s. “ Welp here we are, Danny Boy.”

Luscious green trees greeted them when they stepped off the bus. “ Wow….” Danny said amazed. (Wow indeed) Charlie agreed as he took in their surroundings. It was beautiful. The leaves of the trees gleamed with moisture from the light drizzle that had barely stopped when they were arriving. Charlie took in a lung full of the sweet fresh air “ Come on Danny Boy. Let’s make like Dora and go explora!”. “ As long as you never say anything like that again.”. “ No promises.” Charlie said as he began walking forward with Danny following closely behind him.

“ This is really nice.” Danny told Charlie. They had been walking along the trail for awhile taking in all the wonderful scenery the park had to offer. Charlie nodded his head in agreement “ I’m glad I suggested we come here.”. “ Jordon, can I ask you something?”. “ Go ahead.”. “ How come you didn’t wait to tell the others to come here? I’m sure they’d like this place too.”. (Uhhhh...how do I answer safely?) “ Because the others were too hungover from yesterday. You weren’t, and besides today seemed like a perfect time to go.”. “ Oh…” Danny sounded, dare he believe it, disappointed by his response. (Well I make it seem like it was just convenient, and not like I actually justed wanted to hang with him). “ But I probably would have only gone here with you,” he put his arm around Danny pulling him close “ You’re one of my best buds Daniel. Besides that the other guys can be annoying bastards.”. Charlie could see a pleased smile adorn Danny’s face, and a light blush on his cheeks. (I got to make him blush more often. He’s so adorable looking. Like a puppy) “ I’m guessing I’m not annoying then?”. Charlie removed his arm from around Danny to give him a pat on his back. “ Nope! You’re an annoying little shit too. I just can’t stand you better.”. Danny gave him a playful shove at that.

They continued on in comfortable silence. Charlie enjoyed the sereness of the park, and his closeness to Danny. His eyes caught something though. Veering off to the left of the trail was a path. The path was very overgrown with vegetation, and it actually surprised Charlie that he even noticed it at all. “ What is it, Jordy?” Danny asked when he noticed that Charlie stopped walking. Charlie pointed to the path “ There’s another trail there. Let’s follow it.”. He didn’t wait for an answer as he began already walking in the direction of the new path. Footsteps could be heard behind him which let him know that Danny was following. They had to push some brush away to make progress forward. When Charlie took a look behind he saw that the brush covered up his view of the original trail they had been walking along. “ I feel like we’ll end up like those people in the horror movies. The ones who walk in the part of the forest no one else goes.” Danny joked nervously. “ For your sake, let’s hope not because I’d be the only survivor.”. “ What makes you think I wouldn’t be the one to survive?” Danny asked. “ It’s simple horror movie mechanics, Danny Boy. It’s usually the black guy that dies first, but since neither of us are black then it’s the hispanic who’s up next in the list. You’re the only hispanic amongst us here, and since I’m white I survive by default.” Charlie explained. Danny huffed “ Bullshit. There are horror movies were the hispanic, and black dude live. Like Anaconda. It had Jennifer Lopez, and Ice cube live at the end.”. “ That movie doesn’t count because it was a beast type movie, and not really horror.”. “ It so does count! It may not have been a slasher type horror movie, but it still counts. If you were to see a snake that fucking huge I’d bet you that you’d piss your pants.” Danny defended. (No I wou-...yeah I would) “ Fine I’ll give you Anaconda.” Charlie said grudgingly. “ It doesn’t matter anyways because I’d protect you, Danny Boy.”. “ I feel so much safer now.” Danny said sarcastically. Charlie chuckled (I’d probably die while trying, but for you, Daniel. It would be worth it). 

As they were talking they hadn’t noticed that they’d made it to the end of the trail. It was cut off by a minie stream that flowed with crystal clear water. Opposite the stream Stood a big tree on a lone, low, hill. Danny was the first to cross the stream. He had headed for the tree where he looked it up and down before sitting down, and leaning back against the trunk. A subtle wind was blowing through the branches of the tree, and through Danny’s hair. Danny had his eyes closed, seemingly, enjoying the soft breeze. (He’s so beautiful….). If it wouldn’t had cause questions Charlie would have loved to take out his phone to take a picture. Even though his hands itched to do just so he restrained himself. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t burn the image permanently in his head. (I’m never going to forget how he looks here). “ Jordon! Why are you just standing their like a statue? Come over here.” he heard Danny call. Taking one more look at the beautiful sight of Danny he crossed the stream. Making his way to the tree Charlie sat down next to Danny, coping how he sat. Their was only a paper thin distance between them. “ This is peaceful.” Charlie sighed. Danny hummed in agreement.

They sat like that for a while under the tree. Hearing the sound of birds chirping, the tree’s branches swaying, and the minie stream. “ I like this place. I wish we had something like this close by where I live. If I had any troubles I could just come here, and forget all about them.” Danny told Charlie. Charlie turned his head to Danny who still had his eyes closed. (I like this place too...with you beside me, Daniel). 

He knew. He knew that he couldn’t lose Danny to Justin. (Fuck that bastard). Danny was his, and only his. (I have to tell him. Not now...but soon…). Charlie was going to tell Danny, so that he could have more moments like the one they had now. Sitting there with Danny under the tree in the park...Charlie leaned his head back against the tree’s trunk, and closed his eyes too. (I’ll tell you soon, Danny Boy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had used google translater for the German, so if any German/German speakers read this. Please forgive me because I don't speak the language. Also the time to get from Stuttgart to Sassnitz is actually like 9 hours (I googled that). I just made it 4 hours in the story for convenience purposes (same goes for a bus station that takes them to the national park. There werent any when I googled). Also the their tour bus is really the setting that that helps me out a lot for this story I had realized when I was writing this chapter. Anyways thank you for reading this. I hope it was good. And I dont know how long it'll be for the next chapter (slow ass writer here), but it'll come. Thank you, and pardon any spelling, punctuation, grmmar mistakes I might have made. Hail the undead! (comments are welcomed!)


	5. Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV

UNDEAD!

Tomorrow we’ll rise so let’s fight today  
You better get out the way  
'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway  
You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say

(Fuck…)

He screwed up.

What had seemed to be the start of a perfect night was now ruined.

(fucking hell…)

When it was finally time to head off the stage everyone had slumped from exhaustion in good spirits, everyone except for Danny…

(It would have been okay if I had just messed up on Undead, but no! I had to be given the shittiest mic in the world!) he thought angrily as he leaned against a random box. It seriously pissed him off because he had practiced so hard during rehearsals. (A lot of good that did). Danny felt like punching a wall from all the frustration he felt. His mind had been so preoccupied that he hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on around him until he felt a something nudge his foot. 

“You alright there, Danny Boy?”. Danny looked to see that it had been Charlie who had nudged his foot. “My fucking mic was shit, and I fucked up when we were singing Undead.”. (A double combo, knock out).

“Danny Boy, it wasn’t that bad. The crowd didn’t care that you accidently sang your first verse for Undead backwards, and everyone knows that the mics they use in Germany are shit.”. 

“You did great, Daniel! You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Funny Man added.

Danny scratched the back of his head. “Yea I know, I know. It’s good guys.”. Which was a complete, and total lie. 

“You know what?,” he heard J-Dog start “We need to find a nice bar, and get drunk. That’ll do us some good.”. Raising there hands, both Johnny and Da kurlzz agreed with J-Dog. Funny agreed to, having raised both his hands up. “What about you, Danny Boy?” Charlie asked him. (I need to be alone…). Danny shook his head. “Nah. Ya’ll can go ahead without me. I’m just gonna head back to the bus.”. “You sure?”. He could hear the worry in Charlie’s voice. “Yea Jordy, I’m sure.”.

When HU left the building they did their concert in, Danny separated from them. The guys headed to find themselves a bar as he walked alone to their tour bus. 

(Maybe I should have just joined them?) Danny thought as he walked along the sidewalk. (I said I was good, but I know for sure Jordon didn’t believe me…). He hated hearing the worry in Charlie’s voice. (I could have helped ease his worrying if I had said I’d go). Who was he kidding? He wouldn’t have been helping Charlie because Charlie would have thought he was just trying to drown away his problems in alcohol. (I’m such shit).

After a few more minutes of walking, Danny finally made it back to the tour bus. He took out the spare key every member was given for the bus to open it. Stepping inside, Danny turned around to shut the door and lock it up again. He then headed in the direction of the bunk beds. The night’s events had tired him, and all he wanted was to lay down and relax.

He was halfway inside his bunk when he heard knocking. (If I just ignore it then whoever is outside will take the hint, and leave). He knew it wasn’t anyone from the band because they, of course, had their own spare key. Danny continued into his bunk, and laid down on his back.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The person outside started to pound harder. “Just go away.” he pleaded outloud. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! “Oh for fuck sakes!”. He rolled out of his bunk, and quickly got to his feet. “If it turns out to be nothing important then I’m fucking killing whoever’s outside.” Danny growled as he made his way to bus door. KNOCK! KNOCK! He quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. “What the fuck d- Justin?”. Danny couldn’t believe it. Standing right in front of him was his best friend. (what the fuck?)

“In the flesh!” Justin said dramatically. Danny rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he stepped off the bus to give his friend a hug. “Looks like someone missed me.”. It was true. Being with Hollywood Undead didn’t leave him much time to spend with Justin. “I did actually. Come in.” Danny said, opening the door wide open.

When Justin was inside he did a spin to take in his surroundings. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before. Looks much nicer than the one we had once shared with the other band back in the day.”. When Justin was done spinning he plopped himself onto the couch. “Why are you here alone? Where’s everyone else?”. “They all went to find a bar to get drunk at.” Danny said, taking a seat next to Justin. “And you didn’t go with them?” Justin said, sounding astounded. “I wanted to relax by myself, so I told them that I’d just hang here.”. Justin just stared at Danny. “What?”. “What do you mean, what? You're not telling me the whole story now, are you.”. (Forgot that he was a perceptive son of a bitch). This meant that he couldn’t just tell Justin he was fine because the other man wouldn’t believe him. Danny let out a long sigh. “I fucked up tonight's concert.”. Justin continued to look at him, as if waiting for something else.

“That’s it?” Justin said, once he realized Danny wasn’t gonna say anything else. “Well...yeah.”. Danny was getting confused. “I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up then. It was just one show, so it’s not like it was much of a big deal or anything.”. Danny felt offended. “It’s a big deal because I worked my ass off practicing, so I’d be perfect on stage,”. He could feel the frustration from earlier returning. “In the end it didn’t even matter since I fucked up.”. 

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see that it was Justin’s hand. “I want you to take a deep breathe and let it all out, so that way you can calm yourself.”. Danny hadn’t realized how tense he had become, and decided that it was for the best if he to listen to Justin. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Making sure to relax his muscles at the same time. “Now tell me why it’s so important that you have to be perfect on stage.” Justin asked gently.

Danny slumped deeper into the couch. “I have to...no. I NEED to be better then...him,”. “Who’s him, if you don't mind me asking?”. He closed his eyes and swallowed. “Deuce.”

A nagging thought had always been at the back of Danny’s mind. He would try to ignore it, but that wouldn’t last for long.

Deuce had loved Charlie. This had, in a way, made him Danny’s rival. Charlie had told him that he didn’t like Deuce in that way, and he knew that Charlie was telling him the truth. He also knew that Deuce use to be a really close friend with Charlie. That was what made him start to wonder if Charlie, and even the rest of the band, would have been happier had Deuce not left. 

“Hey Jordy?” Danny had begun to ask when he and Charlie had been sitting together at a table of a small mexican restaurant.

It had been in the beginning of Deuce skipping shows. They had just finished practicing, and Charlie had asked Danny if he’d like to join him for some lunch. “What about us?” Kurlzz asked Charlie. Charlie had shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem. I only planned on wasting my money on Danny Boy and that’s it.”. Danny had to stop the pleased smile that was threatening to spread on his face. Charlie had then grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him to the exit of their practice room. “Dick!” Danny heard Kurlzz call after them as they left through the entrance.

The mexican restaurant had been the first one they spotted, so they had decided to just eat their. When they walked in Danny had chosen a corner booth next to windows for them to sit at. A waitress had taken their orders. They had talked for a bit, but soon they had elapsed into a comfortable silence, both looking out the window. Enjoying each others company. It was during this that Danny had a question pop up in his head.

“Yeah, Danny?” Charlie said, looking away from the window towards Danny. Danny felt nervous. He really didn’t know if he should ask Charlie his question. (I might not like the answer…). He decided to go with it. “Do you wish that it was Deuce that was singing with you guys instead of me?” Danny asked while keeping his eyes down. “Well...Deuce has, was, a good friend of mine. He was awesome to hang out with, great to talk to, and it was fun making music with him. So yeah. I do wish that it was him that was with us,”.

Danny felt his heart clench. He knew, he knew that Charlie would say something like that. Who was he to think that Charlie would say that he was glad that Deuce started skipping shows. Hell. Charlie had known Deuce a lot longer than he did Danny. (But it still hurts to hear the words come from his mouth).

He needed to excuse himself, so he could recollect himself. “But,”. Danny froze before he could even try getting up. He looked up to Charlie to see the other looking back at him. “I do admit that in a way I’m kinda glad Deuce is acting the way he is. If he hadn’t started skipping shows then we wouldn’t...I wouldn’t have been able to meet you.” Charlie said with sincerity. Danny couldn’t help the pleased smile that graced his face. Especially since it made Charlie smile too. “Here is your oder, boys” the waitress interrupted. They both snapped out of, whatever it was, that was happening. “Looks good.” Danny commented a little shyly. “Sure does,” Charlie agreed. “Lets dig in, Danny Boy!”.

Even though Charlie had said that he was kinda glad Deuce started missing shows, Danny still had that nagging feeling. When he had been officially made the replacement for Deuce in the band the feeling became even more persistent. (I know that Charlie, and even the others, would like it better if things hadn’t changed). That was the real reason why Danny had to work hard, and be perfect each show. Sure, it would be nice for some of the fans to stop bitching about him (never gonna happen though), but really. The only opinion he cared about was Charlie’s.

“I need to be better than Deuce, so Jordon wont think that it was a mistake for me to have joined the band. I want him to know that I’m someone he can make music with, have fun with, and rely on. Like how he use to do with Deuce.” Danny confessed. Justin stayed silent when he had finished speaking. He was quiet for so long that Danny chanced a look his way. What he saw made him want to punch his best friend in the gut.

There was Justin, sitting opposite him, shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. (This motherfucker). “I just finished telling you what’s bothering me, and you respond by laughing? Fucking laughing!”. Danny was pissed.

“H-h-hold on a moment, D-daniel!” Justin said hold his hand up. Danny gave Justin a moment, a moment that allowed the other to calm down from laughing. “I’m sorry, Daniel. I really am, but you're ridiculous!”. Danny made an offended noise. “Jordon doesn’t think that having you replace Deuce is a mistake. If anything he’s probably happy that he gets to spend so much time with you.”. Danny looked at him skeptically. “And what makes you so sure?”. “I have my hunches.” Justin said with a cryptic smile. (This fucker, I swear). “Maybe you’re right, but I still can’t help the nagging feeling.”. “Daniel, just know it IS true, and it’s time for a change of topic. Like what the hell am I doing here?”.

Now that Danny’s mind was much clearer he realized he had no idea why Justin was there. Justin hadn’t even texted, or called, to tell him he’d be visiting Germany. “Why are you here?”. Danny noted the gleam in Justin’s eye when he asked. (A plotting Justin is a scary Justin). “I came to help you and Jordon move along.”. Danny didn’t like how that sounded. “Move along?”. “Mhm! You're stuck being love stuck, and I find that to just be fucked up. Which is why I’ve chosen to intervene.”. (Nononononono) Danny didn’t want Justin anywhere near his love life, or Charlie for that matter. “I’m stopping you right there. You aren’t gonna be intervening in shit!”. Justin gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, Daniel. You think you can actually stop me? You know better than that.”. He knew that Justin could be one persistent bastard when he set his mind on something. (Which is, unfortunately, me and Jordon). Danny sighed. “Fine. How are you planning on...intervening?”. Justin clapped his hands. “First, we’re gonna go visit a friend of mine, who lives right here in Stuttgart, and is fairly close by to us.”. Danny was puzzled. “Since when did you have friends in Germany?”. “I actually have many friends around the world whom you don’t know about.”. (...I’m not gonna even question it). “Continue then.”. “Once we arrive at my friend’s. He’ll be hooking us up with a custom made guitar which will be designed by you.” Justin finished with a smile. “You came all the way here to Germany just so you could have me meet your friend, so I can have him make me a custom guitar. And that’ll help me and Jordon how?”. “I’ll only explain once we’re on our way.”. Justin hopped up from his seat, and held out his hand to Danny. “We’re actually supposed to meet my friend now, so you coming along?”. (Even if I say no he’ll still force me to go anyways). “What the hell?” Danny said, shrugging his shoulders. He took Justin hand, who hauled him up. “That atta boy, Daniel!”. (I should have just gonna drinking with the guys) Danny though regretfully. 

They had immediately left the tour bus with Danny closing the door, and locking it up behind him.

As they were walking Danny told Justin to explain the guitar. “I want you to have it for when you confess to Jordon before you leave Germany.” Justin said, simply. “You’re kidding, right?”. Justin looked at him. (Fuck. He isn’t). “I-I can’t just do that!”. Justin spun around, and began to walk backwards. “Remember now, you PROMISED,” Justin said, emphasising by jabbing a finger at Danny’s chest “that if an opportunity were to come where you could confess than you would. The opportunity is here, in Germany.” Justin said, a matter o'factly. Danny felt like he was gonna be sick. (I only promised because I didn’t really think I’d have to confess!). “This is too sudden!”. “Not sudden enough.” he heard Justin mutter under breath as he began walking forwards again. Danny glared at him. It was easy for him to say (he’s not the one who’ll have to confess to their love of their life). “We’re getting the guitar made for Jordon because I think it's romantic, and you know I’m all about romance. Plus it’ll help you have a reason to get him alone to let out your love for him.”. Danny still wasn’t convinced. It must have shown on his face because all of a sudden Justin stopped. “You have to trust me, Daniel. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you,”. Danny raised an eyebrow at him. “Not anything like this.” Justin clarified. Danny took a deep breath, and breathed out. “I trust you.”. This made a smile appear on Justin’s face. For the rest of the walk they went into a companionable silence. Until they reached Justin’s friends place.

Danny took in the small, two-story, building he was standing in front of. Justin had explained that his friend lived on the top story of the shop he owned. The sun had long since set, but the street lamps helped to illuminate the building's sign. It read “Musik In Meinen Ohren”, to which Justin translated it to “Music To My Ears. It’s a music shop.”. “When did you learn German?” Danny asked when Justin finished translating the sign. “I learned awhile back.” was all he said. Danny just hummed as he followed Justin inside of the music shop. 

Walking in Danny immediately took in the various instruments lining the wall, the shelves that held assorted items, and CD racks. Soft, German, music was being played which gave the shop a comfortable feel that Danny liked. Towards the far left was the counter which had a guy behind it. The guy was slim, had short hair, and wore glasses. He had taken noticed of Danny and Justin when they walked in. He had studied Danny for a bit with mild interest, but when his eyes landed on Justin his looked pissed. 

“Rainer! Sorry I took longer than I expected.” Justin said apologetically. “Justin, you scheißkerl. You have better be sorry. Don’t you see how late it is?” Rainer said, hopping over the counter, and walking towards them. Justin took a step back to hide behind Danny when Rainer got closer. “I misjudged how long Daniel’s band’s concert would last.”. Rainer gave Justin an unbelieving look before turning his attention to Danny. “So your Daniel, right? Come to get yourself a new, custom, guitar, huh?”. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes to both your questions, and I would like to add that I had no idea any of this was even gonna be happening.”. This made Rainer chuckle. “It’s cool. It’s just Justin I’m pissed about.” he said, giving Danny a friendly smack on the back. “Well aren’t you special, Dan.” Justin grumbled. Danny looked over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes at Justin. “Since it is late, I suggest we get started already because I know you need this guitar in a hurry. Follow me.”. Danny did as he was told and followed Rainer towards the very back of the store. They made their way over to a corner that had a big desk with a sketchbook and a sketching pencil atop of it. Rainer grabbed a stool, out of many, that were at the desk to sit down on. Danny and Justin copied him. “First things first. I need to know when it is that your band will be leaving Germany.”. Danny nodded. “Today is Tuesday, so we should be leaving by Friday or Saturday.”. He saw Rainer scratch his head. “That’s not a lot of time, but I think I can manage. I’m already an insomniac, so working late at night to finish this won't be much of a problem.”. Again, Danny saw Rainer send Justin a pissed off look. “I need to stop owing you favors, Justin.”. Danny looked towards Justin, who looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alrighty then,” Rainer said, opening the sketch book to blank page, and grabbing the sketching pencil. “Just describe how you want the guitar. I’ll draw it, and then you’ll decide if it’s good or not.”. Danny nodded. So began the long task of creating a design for the guitar Danny was satisfied with. 

It felt like forever to Danny till Justin and him were able to bid Rainer a goodnight, and leave his music shop. He hadn’t expected to spend so much time coming up with something he thought Charlie would like. It was a good thing he made sure to text Da Kurlzz that he would be spending the night with Justin instead of heading back to the tour bus, and that his phone would be dead since he didn’t have a charger to save it.

Danny groaned and started to stretch. Sitting down on a stool for a long period of time wasn’t the most comfortable feeling. “Let’s hurry to my hotel, Danny. It’s late and my body demands sleep.”. Danny just nodded in agreement, and began following Justin. Justin’s hotel was a shorter walk than the tour bus, which was the reason why Danny decided to stay with Justin. 

Upon arriving to Justin’s hotel room, Danny went straight for the bed and flopped onto it. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as his body relaxed into the soft bed. “That’s my bed, you know?”. “Tough. You’re gonna be sharing with me tonight.” Danny said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he had grabbed to lay on. “If we’re sharing then move over. It’s king sized, and you’re completely hogging it!”. Danny lazily rolled onto the left side of the bed. He heard some rustling of clothes before he felt the bed shift. “Goodnight, Danny!”. “Shut up.”. They both fell fast asleep.

“Wake up! Wake up, Daniel! I’m hungry.”. Danny groaned and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. He felt hands start to shake him. “Get up already, you lazy bum!”. Danny was usually a morning person, but having fallen asleep really late combined with being woken up early, made him one unhappy camper. He was about ready to kill Justin. “You leave me no choice then.”. He felt on of his legs being grabbed. (He better not). Justin began pulling him off the bed. “Fuck you, Justin! I’m up!” Danny said, getting up quickly before Justin could pull him fully of the bed. “About time. Now fix yourself up a bit, and get your shoes on so we can get some breakfast.”. Danny grudgingly got up, and went to the bathroom to use the mirror to help fix his messy hair, and spot any wrinkles in his clothes to smooth out. Once he deemed himself semi presentable, Danny went back to the main room to put his shoes on. Justin waited impatiently by the door until he was done. “We’re going to Starbucks.” Justin said when Danny was done. “Fine by me, but you’re paying though.” Danny said as they walked out.

It was the coffee that did the trick of waking him up. 

He and Justin were sitty by the windows of the small coffee shop. Danny was looking out the window as he sipped from the straw of his coffee. “While you were asleep Rainer had called.”. This had instantly caught Danny’s attention. “What did he have to say?”. “Nothing much except that he would be finished with the guitar by Thursday, and that he wanted to talk to me in person about finalizing everything.”. Danny nearly dropped his coffee he was holding. “Really? By Thursday?”. “Mhm! Great news, huh?”. (He needs to look up the meaning of great news) Danny thought sourly. “Don’t give me that face! It’s good news because it means that you’re that much closer to being able to tell Jordon how you feel.” Justin said with a grin. Danny wondered if it was worth spilling his coffee on Justin. “Come on, Daniel. Cheer up! Give me that smile that once brought a puppy back to life.”. Danny couldn’t help but to laugh at that. “It wasn’t even a puppy. It was a small dog playing dead, you idiot”. “That’s what you think! For all we know that dog could have actually been dead.”. Danny laughed some more which helped to ease him. As he calmed down Danny felt the need to use the restroom. “I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.” He told Justin as he stood up from his chair. Something caught his attention though, as he was standing. “Jordon!”.

He knew there were many people who were named Jordon, but he still looked towards the counter. He was pleasantly surprised to to find that it was Charlie that had been called. When he saw Charlie turn from the counter he got his attention by waving him over. Charlie smiled before he came walking over to him and Justin. “Jordy! Wasn’t expecting you here, but it’s great. You should join us.” (why did I do that?) Danny mentally berated himself. Sure Justin said he wanted him to confess when the guitar was finished, but Danny wouldn’t put it past him to try something. “If it’s fine with ya’ll?”. (Too late now. I can’t just turn him away after I just invited him). He nodded his head and gestured towards the seat next to his own for Charlie to sit in. “You remember my friend Justin, right?”. “Yeah I remember him, sup Justin.” Charlie said, extending his hand out for a handshake. “Sup.” Justin greeted, shaking Charlie’s hand. Danny was pleasantly surprised by the civil transaction. (No problems, yet)

“Dan if you gotta go than go, you ijit.” he heard Justin chastise. (What?). That's when Danny noticed that he had been hopping. He had completely forgotten about his need to use the restroom. He could feel his face reddened from embarrassment. “Be right back then.” he told them as hurried to the restrooms.

Upon entering the restroom Danny had a realization. (I just left Jordon alone with Justin). Charlie was completely defenseless against Justin without Danny there to keep Justin in check. He faced a real dilemma now. Danny could either use the restroom, or just hold it to make sure Justin didn’t try any funny business. (I’ve really got to go though…). His tortured bladder made the decision for him. (What can Justin really get up to in the short time I’m gone anyways?)

By the tense atmosphere he felt from the two when he returned, Danny guessed a lot of trouble. “Guys what did I miss? Is everything alright?” He said, looking from Charlie to Justin. “We’re good, Dan. Me and Jordon were just talking to better get to know each other” Justin replied. Danny saw Charlie give Justin a quick glance before looking back at him. “Yeah. We learned a lot.” Charlie said. Danny wasn’t convinced. He shot an accusing glare at Justin. (I can’t leave him alone for a minute). It really ruffled Danny that Justin even had the gall to look innocent. (Innocent my ass). How were they friends again?

“I’ll be taking my leave now. Got some important errands to run.” Justin said, sending a pointed look his way. Danny grimaced. (Damn you, Rainer! Damn you for working fast). He watched Justin walk out the door before turning back to Charlie, who started to speak. “ We should go too, Danny Boy.”. “You haven’t finished your food yet.”. He saw Charlie look at his uneaten bread. “. “Ever heard of eating on the go?”. Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Shut up.” he said, fondly. Charlie laughed as he got from his seat. They headed towards the exit and walked out onto the street. 

It had been a nice surprise when Charlie suggested that they go to Jesmond Park together. The park had been absolutely amazing to visit. Being able to sit under the lone tree, and having been made all the more better by Charlie deciding to sit right next to him was perfect. A good feeling had left with Danny when it was time for them to head back. They had another show to do, but Danny felt more confident because of the good feeling the park gave him. 

“Thanks, Jordy. It was really good of you to go to the park with me.” Danny said as he and Charlie were walking down the sidewalk to their bus. “We should visit the park again before we have to leave Germany.” Charlie suggested. Danny couldn’t agree more. “I’d love that, and maybe we can get the other guys to come to. But I don’t want to take em to see the lone tree.”. Danny felt that place was special. That it was only his and Charlie’s. “Couldn’t agree with you more about taking the guys there, and the lone tree. Im claiming the lone tree to be mine and yours special place.”. Danny felt warmth knowing that Charlie shared the same thoughts concerning the lone tree. “Home sweet home away from home!” Charlie announced when they reached the tour bus. “That sentence sounded weird.”. “You’re telling me! I’m the one who said it and I got confused.”. Danny laughed. “You’re such a dumbass, Jordon.”. Charlie winked. They walked onto the bus. They found that the other guys were preparing to leave for the place they would be having their concert at. All of HU headed out together, and when it was time to have their concert they killed it. It really turned out to be a good night for Danny. He was happy when he fell asleep in his bunk after the show.

Danny woke up in happy spirits the next day. His mood couldn’t even be bothered by the fact that it was Thursday since he had been invited to spend the morning and afternoon with Charlie. It was all going so well!...That was until a dude bumped into Charlie and spilled their drink all over his shirt. They had to go back to the bus for Charlie to change.

“Daniel! Is it true you that you wore a pink dress to school?” was the greeting they got from J-Dog as soon as they walked in. “It was a bet! And how’d the fuck you find out about that!” Danny exclaimed, already feeling his face turn hot. “You can thank our buddy, Justin.” J-Dog said, pointing across the bus to the other couch. Danny turned towards Justin with a heated glare. Justin wasn’t paying him any attention since he was laughing too much. (I’m gonna kill him! He’s worse than my mom!). “You never told me that story.” He heard Charlie say from beside him. Danny covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “This is why I hate you, Justin.” He said from behind his hands. “I’ve said it before, Daniel. I’m here to torture you.” he heard Justin say.

“Justin’s awesome, man!” Funny Man said. (There is no way i’m letting Justin grow on them even more). “Nice to hear you think that, Dylan, but I’m sorry to tell you Justin’s leaving now.”. Danny said, walking up to his friend and grabbing him by the arm. “Aww! So soon?”. Funny pouted. (Ah hell. He got Dylan to like him). “Sorry, but Dan’s right. Me and him have a date, so if you’ll excuse us gentlemen.”. Justin leaned in close to Danny’s ear and whispered. “We’re gonna pick up the guitar.”. (Fuuuuuuuck)

“Wait! Almost forgot to tell you about the party.” Johnny piped up.  
“Party?” Danny asked. Johnny nodded. “We were invited to by some people. It starts at like six. We are going. I’ll make sure to text you guys the address you want to come after your done doing whatever you too will be doing.”. Danny agreed, and he and Justin left.

The two hadn’t gotten that far from the bus before they heard the sound of someone calling from behind them. “Hey, Danny Boy!.”. Both of them stopped and turned around to see Charlie catching up to them. “I was wondering if I could join you two?”. Danny looked to Justin who looked back at him before facing Charlie with a smile. “The more the merrier, Jordon.” Danny heard Justin say. (What!). He couldn’t believe that Justin actually invited Charlie. They were going to Rainer’s and Danny for sure didn’t want Charlie to join them. “Where were ya’ll headed?” Charlie asked. “My friends music shop.” Justin replied. (Fuuuuuuuck). 

“Welcome back my friends!” Rainer greeted them as they walked in. “It also appears to be that you two brought someone knew too.”. Danny saw Rainer study Charlie. “My name’s Rainer, and you are?” Rainer said, holding out his hand. “I’m Jordon.” Charlie told him as he shook Rainer’s hand. Rainer sent a questioning look to Danny. (he’s probably wondering why I thought bringing Jordy here was a good idea). Though, he guessed in his defence it was actually Justin’s bright idea. “You said you were done, Rainer?” Justin said when the greeting was over. “Yes, yes, follow me.”. They followed him the very back of his shop where they saw a curtain that had a sign saying “Nur Angestellte”, which Danny guessed to mean “Employees only”. 

Rainer opened the curtain to reveal a back room. “Only Danny is allowed. The rest of you have to stay outside.”. Danny watch Rainer walk in first before following behind him. The back room was a storage room with a variety of things piled on rows of shelves. Rainer led Danny to a big table that was pushed to the far right side. A top of the table Danny could see a guitar case. “Open it up and see if it’s to your liking” Rainer told him. He walked up closer to the table and opened up the case.

To say he was amazed was an understatement. The guitar looked beautiful. It was black colored. Charlie’s stage name was perfectly written on the base of the guitar in a metallic gray color. The name was written in gothic font, and Danny loved how the letters flowed together. Drawn in the background, behind Charlie’s name, was a sketch of how he looked on stage with his full stage persona’s attire. The mask was on point. The detail was just… “This is absolutely amazing, Rainer.” Danny said in aw.

“I’ll make sure to tell him that.”. Danny jumped. He quickly put the guitar up before turning around. “Damn, Justin! You could have made me drop the guitar.” Danny said angrily. “Relax. It’s all fine.”. (Asshole). “Where’s Rainer, and Jordon?”. Danny hadn’t noticed Rainer leave, and was glad he didn’t see Charlie with Justin. “I had to pull Rainer away to help a customer who had some questions. As for Jordon. I left him waiting in the shop.”. 

Danny turned back to the guitar case. “You nervous?”. Danny nodded. He had the guitar, so that meant all he had to do now to fulfil his promise was to confess. “I think I’ll be fine though.”. The memories of the lone tree came back to him, and with the memories came the good feeling from last time. 

He turned back to Justin, and hugged him. “What’s this for?” Justin asked, though he didn’t hesitate to return the hug. “I love you, Justin. You did this for me because you care, and for that I love you.”. Having that good feeling returned made him realized that Justin did go out to help him. The dude had flown to Germany just so he could get him a custom guitar made, and helped push him to confess before it was too late. (He’s still a bastard, but he cares). “Love you too, Daniel. Now stop delaying and go out there to Jordon. It’s time for you to reveal your true feelings towards him.”. Danny lat go of Justin and grabbed the guitar. “Wish me luck.” he said as he made his way back to the main area of the shop. “You don’t need it!” he heard Justin call out from behind him. (He’s probably right. As usual).

Stepping back into the shop he looked around for Charlie. “Rainer. Have you seen Jordon?” Danny asked Rainer when the man walked in from the outside. “He was here when I went outside to catch someone who forgot their keys on the counter.”. (Stange). Danny decided to text Charie to ask where he was at. He waited, but no answer came. (He normally answers back quickly when I text him). He then remembered the party Johnny was talking about. He sent a message to Johnny.

‘Did Jordon text you that he was going to the party?’ again he waited for a reply.

‘No.’  
‘Why? Is something wrong? We are at the party now and I don’t see him’

Danny didn’t think anything was wrong. (Jordon’s phone might have died, and he may headed back to the bus to charge it) Danny reasoned.

‘Everything’s fine. I think he just headed back to the bus to charge his phone, but text me if he shows up’

‘K’

“Bye, Rainer! Thanks for the guitar, and please tell Justin I left for the tour bus” Danny said. “Will do and You're welcome” he heard Rainer say before he left the shop to make his way back to the bus.

The bus was empty when Danny arrived. He had checked each bunk to find them all unoccupied. (Where is Jordy?). Danny started to bite his lip in worry. (He’ll be back soon...I hope). Johnny hadn’t texted him that Charlie had shown at the party, so he assumed that he had went to do something and would be back later. (Might as well get comfortable. Could be quite awhile before he comes back). Dany flopped onto the bus’s couch, laying the guitar gentley beside him. As soon as Charlie showed up he’d confess, and then..(Then we’ll see if Justin was right). 

He took out his phone and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long:( I am trying to write faster  
> I hoped that everyone has enjoyed this chapter (and I hope it wasn't shitty). Again I apologize if the German is wrong (blame Google translater if it is).  
> Please forgive any and all grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I might have made (I always double check my work, but I still miss mistakes)
> 
> Comments are always weclomed!:D


	6. Fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! I don't really know if i need to put a WARNING, but I am. It's just mostly for the fact that during this chapter hurtful words will be said, and I'm making sure people know that so they can be warned of triggeres? I don't know if the words wil be really triggering, but I'm putting a WARNING just in case (other fanfic writers have done this in there fics, so I thought it would probably be a good idea for me to too. Never hurts to be cautious).
> 
> Charlie's POV. As always his thoughts will be in parenthesis()
> 
> Please forgive any and all grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I may have made. Enjoy!

He had thought that everything would be alright… He was stupid to think so.

Charlie had gotten up a little earlier than normal the following day after he and Danny had went to the park. He had wanted to make sure that he was already ready by the time Danny woke up because he was planning on asking Danny out on a date. (Not a date) he corrected himself. It was more so he was going to ask Danny to spend the day with him. He was actually nervous about the whole thing.

The conversation he had with Justin had been eating at him. Charlie had already decided that he would tell Danny the truth about how he felt. He just never decided about the when. That wasn’t until last night.

He had woken up from a dream where he was too late, and Justin had stolen Danny from him. It had freaked him out so much that he ended up deciding that the best time to tell Danny was the present, meaning the very next day, or at least before they left Germany.

This was why he wanted to spend the day with Danny. He had a plan. The plan being that he would show Danny how great of a boyfriend he’d make by treating him as if they were on a date without actually being on a date… Something like that. (It’s fucking stupid). The whole thing did seemed stupid, but he couldn’t think of nothing better.

So, tieing his shoes, he waited seated on the bus’s couch. Which actually wasn’t a very long wait.

“ Your up early.”. Charlie looked towards the bunks to see Danny walking towards him. Danny was the early riser of the group (which makes no sense how, when he goes to sleep super fucking late), so it must have been really surprising to him that Charlie was up before him. “Could say the same for you.” Charlie replied, taking in Danny’s appearance. Danny looked so adorable with his messy hair as kept blinking his eyes to wake himself up. “It’s normal for me, but you...not so much.”. Charlie shrugged. “ You look cute when you're just waking up, so I didn’t want to miss my chance to see you.”. Danny rubbed his eyes. “ I think I’m starting to become immune to what you say because your response wasn’t all that surprising.”. Charlie gave Danny a fake pout. “ But you look even cuter when I embarrass you, and make you blush!”. He saw Danny cover his face with his hands. “Shut up, Jordy. It’s too early in the morning for this.”. Charlie chuckled.

“ SInce you’re up already, and I’m up. How s’bout we spend the day together? Everyone else is still asleep so it’ll be boring otherwise. Also it’ll be my treat, so I’ll pay for whatever.” Charlie, casually, asked him. Danny dropped his hand from his face to give Charlie a small, delighted, smile. “ Sounds like fun. Just let me get ready, and we’ll be good to go.”. Danny left him to go put on some decent clothes. (Step one of my plane is going great. Now onto step two).

It didn’t take long for Danny to get dressed, so they were out of the tour bus in an instant.

“ Got anywhere we’ll be going, or will we just go wherever at random?” Danny asked. “ I wanted to go to the Milaneo Mall first. You know, do a little shopping for cool shit, maybe for something to dazzle you up with?” Charlie teased. “ As long as you’ll be the one paying you can dazzle me up all you want.”. Charlie actually liked the sound of that.

The mall was bustling with plenty of people walking around inside. Charlie and Danny went to each interesting store that the mall had to offer. They didn’t buy anything, though Charlie tried to persuade Danny to do so. He hadn’t been kidding about paying for anything his Danny Boy wanted. “Think of it as an early Christmas present, or something.” Charlie insisted. Danny had shaken his head saying that none of the store offered anything he really wanted.

After a while Charlie decided that it was time for them to leave. He still wanted to impress Danny, and since the mall had nothing to help with that he wanted to find somewhere else that would, 

As they were walking outside Charlie was racking his brain for places that would be good to take Danny to. He was having some trouble until Danny broke into his thinking. Danny had gotten his attention, and had stopped them in front of a coffee shop. “ We’ve been too American buying Starbucks. Might as well try something local before we have to leave Germany.” Danny reasoned. “ Is Germany even known for their coffee?” Charlie questioned out loud. Danny shrugged. “ Dunno. The only way to find out is to try it.”. (He’s got a point). Charlie followed Danny as he walked into the Coffee shop.

Charlie immediately took noticed of the relaxed and chill atmosphere the shop had. (It almost feels rather homy). “ How about we sit there?” Danny said, pointing to a corner. The corner had two book shelves lining each side of the connecting walls. Books were stacked on the shelves along with various potted plants and picture frames. A small table was in the center, and had two comfy looking chairs on either side of it. They each took a seat, ad scanned their eyes around, taking everything in. Charlie felt his mouth water at the sight of different pastries that were on display at the counter where people were placing orders. “ We haven’t eaten yet. If you want to grab some food here we can. Remember I’m paying so feel free to go all out.” Charlie made sure to add that last bit in hopes of getting Danny to finally let him spend money on him. “ You keep on offering to pay. You don’t have to you know?” Danny said, giving Charlie an amused look. (Why can’t he just let me try to be a good pretend boyfriend?) Charlie mentally grumbled. “ I know. It’s the matter of not having to, but wanting to. Can’t you just let me spoil you rotten like I want to?”. He saw a faint blush come to Danny’s cheeks. “ Shut up. You’re making this feel like it’s a date or something.”. (YES! If he feels like that than that means that my plan is working. Who’d have thought it actually would have?). “ Well we kinda are on a date. I mean, I did ask you out. You should just go along with it since if you don’t you’ll have to pay for everything yourself, and I know for a fact you forgot your wallet.”. Charlie wanted to laugh at the different emotions he saw fly across Danny’s face as he had been talking. Danny had at first gone wide eyed at him saying they were on a date, then he looked like he wanted to say something about the paying business, finally he pouted because Charlie was right about the wallet. “ Fine then. You’re gonna regret letting me have free range because I’ll bankrupt you. I’m fully taking advantage of you wanting to 'spoiling me rotten'.” Danny said with a challenging look. Charlie was two parts conflicted. (I’m happy he’s going along with this being like a date, but I’m scared that I’ll have no more money to...live.). Looked like he would have to start going on an even tighter budget. (It’ll be worth it...in the long run) he hoped.

“ Since this is suppose to be a, so called, ‘date’. Why don’t you go and order me some coffee and sweets. You gotta make sure your ‘date’ stays happy.” Danny told him. “ Why certainly my beauty. Your happiness is my soul reason for existing.” Charlie said, adding more flourish by putting his hand over his heart and bowing towards Danny. He was happy to see that the blush from before had returned to Danny’s skin, this time a shade darker. “ Good. Now go get me what I want.”.

Charlie started to laugh which made him not pay attention when began walking towards the counter. He had stepped forward when another guy had just so happen to be walking past them with coffee in his hands. It had been too late to avoid the collision. 

“Son of a fucking bitch!” Charlie exclaimed as the hot coffee drenched his shirt. “ Es tut mir Leid! Bist du in Ordnung?!” the guy asked. Charlie had no fucking clue what the man just asked him, but he assumed he was asking if he was alright since the man had grabbed a handful of napkins from his table and had started to dry Charlie’s shirt. “ Jordon, are you okay?” Danny had also asked in concern, he was joining the man in the task of drying Charlie’s shirt of the hot coffee. 

Charlie started to shake them off of him. “It’s okay” Charlie told the man with a smile, hoping the random dude would be able to somehow understand him. The guy apparently got his message. He gave Charlie a nod before going to go throw away the dirty napkins. “ Damn. I think your shirt is ruined.” Danny pointed out. (Obviously). “We need to go back to the bus so I can change.” Charlie said grudgingly. (Everything's still fine. I’ll just change, and then we’ll resume our date). That was all he had to do.

(What the fuck is he doing here?). Charlie really hadn’t been expecting to see Justin when him and Danny had made it back to the bus. (Also when the fuck did the bastard become buddies with my band mates?). He was watching said bastard laugh as he was being given the deadliest death glare by Danny. (He’s gonna get Daniel to kill him if he doesn’t stop laughing). Charlie was kinda hoping for that. (Speaking of Danny boy by the way). “ You never told me that story.” he said, referring to J-Dog’s comment about Danny having once worn a pink dress to school. Danny covered his face with his hands. (He’s so embarrassed). “ This is why I hate you Justin.” he heard Danny say through his hands. ( If Justin keeps on getting Daniel annoyed like this then I probably won’t even have to worry about him being a rival) Charlie thought happily.

“ Justin’s awesome, man!” Funny exclaimed, effectively killing Charlie’s good mood. (Damn it! He’s really gotten to my people, the slick bastard). “ Nice to hear you think that, Dylan, but I’m sorry to tell you Justin’s leaving now.” he heard Danny say before he grabbed Justin by the arm. (Good, Daniel. Get rid of him quick!). “Aww! So soon?” Funny pouted. (Shut the fuck up, Dylan. If Danny Boy wants him gone than let it be).

“ Sorry, but Dan’s right. Me and him have a date, so if you’ll excuse us gentlemen.”. (Wait- What!?). Charlie saw Justin lean in close to whisper something into Danny’s ears. He almost went over to them to pull Justin away. Alas, he had too much self control.

After Johnny had finished telling Justin and Danny about the part they had left. Chareli stood there looking at the bus’s doors. (It could be nothing). Then again, it could be something? He was really conflicted about what to do. “Matt?” he called to Da Kurlzz. “ Hmm?”. “ Tell me to either go or stay.” Charlie asked of him. “ Uhh...go?”. (Good choice). Charlie thought as he headed out the door to catch up with Danny and Justin.

He was glad to see that they hadn’t gone very far. “Hey, Daniel!” he called out to them. He saw them stop and turn around towards him as he caught up to them. “ I was wondering if I could join you two?”. He hoped that he didn’t sound as desperate as he thought he did. (Please say yes). He saw the two of them share a quick look. (Oh fuck...they are probably gonna say no, or some shit). He was kinda wondering what would want them to deny him, and the thoughts that came to him weren’t ones he liked. “ The more the merrier, Jordon” Justin finally answered him. Charlie almost jumped in joy if it were not for his skill of self control. “Where were y’all headed?” he asked. “ My friend’s music shop.”.

Justin’s friend, who he learned was named Rainer, did have a pretty nice music shop.Charlie liked the feel of the place as he was walking around looking at different things. Danny had gone to the back of the store with Rainer. Rainer had denied him and Justin access to the back, so both of them were left to wait for Danny.

“ Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie wissen, wer ich über benutzerdefinierte Gitarren sprechen kann?” a random woman asked Charlie. (What the fuck did she just say?). “Uhhh….” he really had no idea what to do. “ Ich kann Ihnen helfen.” Justin said to the lady. The random person starting to speak with Justin, who responded back in fluent German. (I never knew that he spoke German) Charlie thought in wonder as he watched them talk. Justin had nodded to the lady before turning towards Charlie. “ What did she want?” Charlie asked him. “ She needs to speak to Rainer. I hope he doesn’t get to annoyed with me going into the back. It is for the sake of a customer after all.”. Justin told him before heading to the back of the store. That left to Charlie to politely, albeit awkwardly, smile at the lady before he walked over to a drum set that seemed to be on sale. He didn’t turn back to the lady until he heard the sound of Rainer’s voice. He was helping the customer out, but Charlie was puzzled as to why he didn’t see Justin anywhere.

(Did he still stay in the back?). It was a high chance that he remained in the back with Danny. Charlie didn’t like that one bit. (What if he tries something with Daniel?) he thought worriedly. He wouldn’t put it past him since he knew Justin was competing against him for Danny’s affections. (Should I go check? It could just be nothing) he pondered. The need to go to the back was too strong of a pull to ignore.

“ The lady left her keys on the counter. I gonna see if I can catch her. If there is any trouble than get Justin.” Rainer had called to him before sprinting out the door. (I’ve got my excuse now). He could go the back under the guise of needing Justin’s help with a customer, so it wouldn’t seem like he was trying to check on them to see if they (mostly Justin) weren’t doing anything. (And Justin will just think that the customer left when he comes out to help). Brilliant. He headed to the back of the store.

When Charlie walked into the back he scanned around for Justin and Danny. He found them towards the right in a position that had his heart stopping.

There, in a hugging embrace, was Danny and Justin.

(It’s nothing! I hug Matt, Dylan, Jorel, and George all the time) he reassured himself. That thought was soon thrown out the window, along with his heart, as soon as Danny spoke.

“ I love you, Justin.”

He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was dying on the inside. His vision began to blur, from tears more than likely, and he couldn’t hear anything. It was just silence and suffocation.

Charlie ran. He ran as fast as he could back into the shop and out the front doors. He didn’t stop.

(What made me think I ever had a chance?) Charlie thought as he grabbed three six packs of beers.

After Charlie had ran from Rainer’s music shop he hadn’t stopped until he was in front a liquor store. “ Gehen, eine Party?” the guy behind the counter asked. “ American.” was all Charlie responded with. “ Asked if you were gonna throw a party?”. Charlie gave him a mirthless laugh. “ Yup!”. The guy hummed a bit. “How many people are coming?”. Charlie took a look at the amount he owed on the cash register before he took out his wallet to hand the guy enough money to cover the cost. “ I'm a party by myself. Fuck everyone else. I don't need nobody else.” He finally answered. He left with his beer before the other guy could respond.

(Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone). The scene of Danny telling Justin replayed in his head. (With nobody but myself).

It hurt him so much.

Charlie had really thought that he would have been able to make Danny his before Justin could. (Thought wrong). He felt so stupid. If he hadn’t been such a pussy about outright confessing to Danny than maybe things would have been different. Charlie had just been so scared. The possibility of him ruining his and Danny’s friendship had been high. (Look where that caution got me! Running away, and ignoring my cell). He had gotten some messages from Danny (probably about what happen to me), but he couldn’t find it in himself to bother answering him back. He knew Danny would get worried which was a small gift that made him hate himself. (I’m such a pitiful thing. I wanna cling to the small fact that Daniel will be worrying over me just because I couldn’t make him mine. So pitiful). It really hadn’t been worth it for him to be cautious.

He would have to put up with seeing Justin treat Danny how he, himself, wanted so badly to. Justin had the privilege of letting his hands wander in order to remember every curve of Danny’s body. Justin would be able to know what Danny’s lips tasted like as he kissed him. He would be able to hear what sounds Danny would make in the throes of passi - STOP! Charlie already felt himself becoming sick.

Charlie really need to find somewhere to be alone, so he could already start drinking. As if the universe was giving him a tiny break in his life, Charlie came across an alleyway. At the end of the alley he noticed some stairs that appeared to be leading to the roof of the building that marked the alley’s end. He walked to the stairs, being half mindful that there could be bad people in the darkness, but not entirely caring at the same time.

When Charlie reached the top of the building he walked directly towards the center were the building’s AC unit was. He slumped down, and leaned his back against the cold metal. The thing was on so he felt a gentle vibration that was somewhat soothing to him. Charlie grabbed one of the six packs, and pulled off a beer. He opened it and down it all within a second.

“ Fucking Justin. The bastard knew he’d win in the end. That’s the only reason he gave me any warning!” Charlie ranted out loud. He knew there was no other reason. Justin had been rightfully confident that all along he’d win Danny. “ He even made it fucking seem like he was giving me a chance. Complete bullshit that was.”. (Fuck that dude). Charlie noticed that the can of beer he had was empty. He tossed it away before grabbing his tenth one. (FUCK. THAT. DUDE). “ Fucking fuck him for taking MY Danny Boy away!”. He felt his anger rise so much that he crinkled the beer can in his hand. Everything was such shit, but he knew that Justin wasn’t really the one to blame. Justin was just his outlet at the moment. One that wasn’t working very well in distracting him like he’d had hoped.

 

(He was suppose to be mine…) he thought mournfully. Charlie felt something drip slowly down his cheek. He wiped the it away with the back of his hand. “ Fuck me for being a coward, for not telling Daniel…”. Charlie brought his knees up to burry his face in them, letting the can of beer fall from his week grasp. “ Fuck me for letting the person I love...get taken away…”. Everything was such shit, and he knew he was to blame. Justin was just his outlet to forget the pain. The pain that just wouldn’t seem to go away. “ I’m bent, I’m not broken. Come live in my life. All the words left unspoken. On my knees, and I’m hoping  
That someone holds me tonight...Hold me tonight.” he said softly. He felt his pants start to get wet from the tears he shed as he silently sobbed. 

Charlie had no idea how much time he had spent on the roof, but he guessed a lot if he could see the moon shine bright. “ My ass hurts.” he groaned as he slowly got up. “ Fan-fucking-tastic. It’s gonna be bitch to get back to the bus.”. Charlie was well and truly drunk. He could barely stand straight, and the prospect of him having to navigate the streets of Germany to get back to the tour bus was daunting. “ This would be a really good time for a taxi like from ‘The Fifth Element’ to show up.” he joked humorlessly as he made his way to the stairs and down them. 

Had Charlie been in a more clear state of mind he would have been super impressed with himself for having been able to make it back to the bus in one piece. As it was, he was mostly just tired of the walking he had to do. “ I’m never walking again. I’m gonna get me a scooter.” he declared as he opened the tour bus door and stepped in.

“ Jordy!” he heard someone call as soon as he walked in. Charlie looked to see Danny hop up from the couch. (Uhhg! I don’t want deal with this). It really was too soon for him to have to face Danny after he has just cried his eyes out over the man. (Must not ever tell anyone I did that). He decided to try and push past Danny which didn’t go so smoothly. Charlie wasn’t very good on his feet at the moment so he ended up tripping on his own legs. “ You okay there, Jordy?” Danny asked him as he managed to catch Charlie before he could fall. “ No need for your concern. I am perfectly fine.” Charlie retorted as he straightened himelf up. Danny gave him a weird look before he bent a little closer to him and sniffed. “ Step back doggy. I don’t know if you bite.”. He saw Danny role his eyes. (He does that a lot when he’s around me) Charlie noted. “ You smell like a liquor store.”. Charlie gave him a fiend look of surprise. “ Really? I hadn’t even noticed.”. 

“ Jordon? What’s going on?” Danny asked him. (Just great. Now that he’s concerned he’s not gonna be letting me go any time soon). “ Nothing is going on Daniel, and even if there was something. It wouldn’t be any of your damn business.”. Danny seemed to be taken aback by the bite in Charlie’s words. “ Keep it cool, Jordy. I was just asking.”. (Jordy. Jordy. Jordy). “ Why do you call me ‘Jordy’?”. (It’s kinda like a pet name since no one else calls me that, and pet names are usually meant for couples). Which he and Danny weren’t. “ It’s the nickname I gave you a while back. Seriously, Jordon. Your really worrying me.”. Charlie was getting annoyed. “ Well you’re starting to really annoy me. First with you not leaving me the fuck alone, and second with you calling me the stupid nickname of yours.”. Danny seemed really surprised now. “ Did I do something?”. 

(Yes you did. You hurt me by choosing Justin. By getting me to believe in ‘Love at first sight’... Basically love in general. I gave you my heart and I let you hold it. I would have been willing to give you my soul, but I’d be better off just selling it. Why did I have to fall in love with you when you don’t even love me?). That was what Charlie wanted to say, but being drunk made his words come out different.

“ You did do something wrong. You’re the reason why Deuce isn’t here right now, and that's something really fucking wrong in my book.”. Danny gasped at him. “ You’re the reason why so many fans say that they don’t like us anymore. That we aren’t even Hollywood Undead. Like fucking hell! You mess up on shows that should be fucking easy to do!”. He could see the hurt in Danny’s eyes as he kept on talking. Charlie wanted him to feel how he was, which was torn. He wanted to break Danny because in a sadistic way that meant he’d be too broken for Justin. And he knew how to too. “ We deserved better, but instead we had to settle for shit. That's what you are Danny Boy, shit..”. Charlie gave a dark chuckle. “ The only way you could fix any of the ‘wrong’ you’ve done is by slitting your wrist, and going to go jump off of some bridge.”.

That had done it. Charlie could see tears stream down Danny’s face. “ Fuck you, Charlie Scene.” Danny told him before turning to leave out the bus’s doors. 

Charlie felt satisfied. 

A yawn ripped through his mouth. He was tired, and wanted to sleep. He began walking towards the bunks, paying no mind to the guitar case that was on the floor. When he got the bunks he got to his hand and knees so he could crawl into Danny’s bunk. Like he always did whenever he got drunk. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning had Charlie groaning in pain from a massive hangover. “ Fuuuck. That’s it. I’m going to seriously quit drinking.” Charlie pledged as he rubbed his temples. He blinked his eyes to rid them of sleep. (Why am I even awake? It too damn early, and hangovers aren’t morning friendly). Listening, Charlie heard voices coming from the front of the bus. (Everyone else is already up?). This peeked Charlie’s interest, so he decided to get up to what was going on.

With a great amount of effort Charlie managed to roll himself out of Danny’s bunk, and get to his feet. After stretching he turned towards the front of the bus where he saw J-Dog, Funny, Da Kurlzz, and Johnny sitting and talking.

“ Good morning everyone.” He greeted. In an instant the guys got quiet. “ Is everything alright?” he asked in concern. The guys gave each other quick glances before J-Dog spoke up. “ It’s Daniel… He quit HU.”. Charlie thought he was going to faint.

“What the fuck do you mean Daniel quit?”. It couldn’t be possible. It just COULDN’T. “ I don’t know, man. I had just got a call from him saying that he quit, and that he wouldn’t be coming back to the bus anytime soon.”. Charlie felt himself start to crumble. “There's more.” J-Dog told him. (Oh great). “ Justin had called too, wondering if we’ve seen Daniel. Apparently he hasn’t been picking up his phone whenever Justin tried calling and texting him.”. This had Charlie’s mind racing. “ You don’t think that something bad happen to Danny, do you?” he asked J-Dog. J-Dog bit his lips.

“Y’all need to calm your asses down.” Kurlzz said. “ You're jumping to bad conclusions way too fast. Jordon, Danny didn’t show up at the party last night. George told us that he had gotten a text from Daniel that he was looking for you, and that he thought you were at the bus. Do you know if Daniel made it here at all?”.

Charlie racked his brain. “ I-I don’t really know. I was drunk last night, and I can’t remember!”. He felt like he might have a panic attack. “ Listen to Matt. Calm yourself, and then just try to think back.” Funny told him. Charlie took in deep breaths and let them out. “ I remember that I had joined Daniel and Justin when they went to Justin’s friend’s music shop. Then I had… Oh fuck.”. The memories of all that happened last night came back to him. “ Oh fuck fuck fuck!”. 

“ What, Jordon?” J-Dog asked. “ I-I had gotten really drunk, and I was in a piss poor mood. Daniel was here in the bus whenever I got back done from drinking… I was in such a piss poor mood.”. He felt like he might start crying. “ What happened?” J-Dog asked him slowly. “ I was mad at him for choosing Justin over me a-and I just started to say such awful shit. I - fuck- I was just so mad that I wanted my words to hurt him.”. (I fucking told him t-to to). “ I told him to fix his wrongs by slitting his wrist, and finding some bridge to jump off of.”.

The guys were gaping. “ You told Daniel that? Daniel!” Funny exclaimed. “ I know! I feel like such shit! It was because I’m in love with him, and I hated myself for not making Daniel mine when I had the chance so I took it out on him.”. 

“ Wait. You said that you hated that Daniel chose Justin… what even made you think that?” J asked him. “ What? Because he told Justin he loved him, and I know for a fact Justin loves Daniel as more than just a friend.”. He saw J-Dog shake his head. “ Jordon you dumbass! Justin doesn’t like Daniel that way. He knew that Daniel was in love you, and you with Daniel. He had been trying to get Daniel to confess since he got here to Germany.”. Charlie was confused now. “ H-how do you know this?”. J-Dog sighed. “ Yesterday, when you guys were gone and he had come to the tour bus. We had ended up talking and he told us everything. That’s how we all knew you two loved each other.”. (Oh fuck). “I didn’t know! I didn’t know Danny loved me, and now I fucked up!” he said angrily as he tried kicking the couch, but ended up kicking the guitar case that was there instead.

“ Watch it, man! That’s Daniel’s gift to you!” Funny exclaimed. (Gift?). Charlie slid to his knees in front of the guitar case. He laid it down, and opened it. What was inside amazed him. It was a custom made guitar that had his name written so elegantly on it along with a beautiful drawing of his stage persona. “ Wow…”.

“ Justin had told us that he got Daniel to get a custom made guitar as a gift for you for when Daniel was gonna confess to you.” Funny explained to him. “ I’m such a fucking idiot. OUCH!”. Charlie rubbed the back of his head where it had just got smacked by J-Dog. “ You are an idiot who fucked up. Now you need to fix your mistake by going out there and finding Daniel. And when you do find him I want you on your hand and knees begging him to forgive you, and to not quit HU. If you don’t do this Jordon I FUCKING SWEAR I’ll make you wish that you were dead.”. Charlie just blinked at J-Dog. “What the fuck you just staying on the ground for? Get your ass moving.!”.

Charlie finally got out of his daze, and got to his feet. He sprinted to the bus’s doors without so much as a second glance back.

Once outside he just began running. (I need to somehow find Danny..). He needed to fix his mistake. (Danny Boy I’m sorry). He needed to undo the fuck up he caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter (meaning I hope it caused y'all to be hit in the feels since that was what I was going for). Just two more chapters to go, and I'll be done with my first fic! Then I'll be starting on some other stories (mostly ones having to do with Hollywood Undead and the Charlie/Danny pairing). Ye.
> 
> Again I'm sorry if the German is iffy (and I once again will say to blame google translator)
> 
> Thank You for reading! Comments are welcomed:D


	7. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Danny's POV) 
> 
> [Charlie's POV] 
> 
> //flashbacks//

“ My legs are dangling off the edge…. The bottom of the bottle is my only friend…”.

Danny took a quick sip from his beer bottle.

“...I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.” Danny sang. He didn’t know why he decided to sing Bullet, it reminded him of Charlie since they both sang the chorus, but Danny found that the song was comforting to him either way. All he really wanted at the moment was comfort.

He was hurt, hurt badly. His heart felt like it had been torn out of his chest, run over by a truck, and set on fire to burn until all that was left was ash.

Danny was sitting on the ledge of the rooftop of the hotel he was staying at. He looked down at the people walking along the sidewalk from his perch. 

“ Asphalt to me has never looked so soft.”. 

He had always known that he never deserved to be a part of HU. The hole left by Deuce hadn’t been his to fill. Hell, the hole probably was never meant to be filled by anyone. Who was he to think he could intrude?

Charlie had set him straight last night.

//The only way you could fix any of the ‘wrong’ you’ve done is by slitting your wrist, and going to go jump off of some bridge//

Daniel clenched his hand tightly around the beer bottle in his hand. (Fucking hell).

Danny got onto his feet, and stepped away from the ledge. He started to pace around on the roof.

Justin had told him to confess, saying that Danny should trust him. Danny sure was glad that Charlie had done what he did. He now knew how Charlie really felt about him. (Saved me from embarrassing myself). Though he guessed he hadn’t completely escaped from embarrassment. He had acted like HU was happy with him joining their band, but that had all been a lie. (Justin shouldn’t have ever come to Germany). If Justin hadn’t gotten him to go through with his confession plan then Danny instead would have gone to the party Johnny had been talking to him about last night. That way he could have avoided Charlie, and kepted up the illusion just a little longer. 

Everything was just so fucked up. That was why he had called J-Dog and told him that he was quitting the band. (No point in pretending anymore). He had also turned off his phone, so he could escape from everything for a little while. (It’s all so fucked up). That was the only thought that kept circling around in his head as he paced.

Even though it had been fake he would miss chilling with the guys. He would miss practicing with them, and performing on stage together. (No one to blame, but Jordon…). Danny stopped pacing. (Wait). 

He started to swirl the idea in his head. In truth, if Charlie hadn’t led him on then Danny never would have said yes to joining the band. The other guys had all been nice to him, but Charlie had been the deciding factor. At their first meeting Charlie had been encouraging to him, and had started to act like they had been friends for years. He had freaking gave Danny his own special nickname. (I would have understood if he’d told me that he only saw me as a stand in. That was all I had been in the beginning anyways. I would have respected that). There had been no need for Charlie to have acted like him and Danny were buddies. 

It was because of Charlie’s acting that Danny was on the roof feeling heartbroken. (If he had just been honest from the start then maybe I would have fallen out of love with him). The truth would have helped him not to become so attached so quickly. (I wouldn’t have to feel like this…). Danny shook his head. He DIDN’T have to feel heartbroken. So what if Charlie had been playing him? That just meant Charlie was a bastard who could go fuck himself. Danny didn’t deserve those words Charlie had said to him the other night. If anything it should have been Danny telling Charlie off.

He went to take another sip from his beer bottle, but stopped himself mid way. Danny looked at the bottle in his hand. The only reason he had bought it was because he had needed something to calm himself down. He had only managed to take a few sips from it. Having felt completely broken had made drinking hard. That was the thing though. Danny wasn’t going to give into his heartbreak anymore because he was done with that shit. 

“ Fuck love. Fuck you!” he shouted as he threw the beer bottle at the entrance that led back down to the hotel. The bottle effectively smashed against the metal door, breaking into tiny pieces that flew in every direction. “ Shit!” he said, wincing. (I’m a dumbass). Danny had been standing too close to the door, so when the bottle broke one of the glass shards had managed to cut the back of his hand. Luckily, the wound wasn’t deep, but he had to go back to his room to clean it up with the emergency kit the hotel provided. 

“ I’m still a dumbass” he berated himself out loud before opening the door to exit the roof.

><><><><><><><><><><><><

It had taken him some time, but Charlie had finally gotten a clue as to where Danny could be.

When Charlie had left the tour bus he had set off immediately to look for Danny. It hadn’t occurred to him that he had no fucking clue where Danny could have gone until he had ran a few blocks from the bus. [Damn it! I hadn’t completely thought this all the way through]. The only possible place [places actually] that he could think of were some cheap motels. [Danny Boy doesn’t have much money, so him finding a cheap motel is what he mostly likely did]. The only problem was that there were hundreds of motels he could have chosen from. [Guess that means that I’ll have to visit as many as I can]. A really daunting task, but Charlie didn’t want to go back to the bus defeated. [Jorel would kill me if I didn’t try]. One thing for sure Charlie was going to do was talk to people on his way to each motel. He would stop some [hopefully they’ll understand a little english] people, and show them a picture of Danny that he had on his phone, asking if they’ve seen him. [Not a high chance for success, but I’ll take what I can get].

“Excu- Ma’am- Excuse me, sir- oh for fuck sakes!” Charlie growled out. He’d been trying to stop people to ask about Danny, but they would quickly shake their head at him since they didn’t understand any english. [I swear, when I get back home I’m for sure learning some German]. The language barrier was really starting to piss him off. [I knew this part of the plan was stupid!]. He would keep trying though until he caught a break. 

“Excuse me, sir?” he tried once again when a man walked out of a hotel called Park Inn. “Yes?”. [Finally some english! Unless he just knows the word yes. Fuck it]. “ I was wondering if you’ve seen my friend by any chance?” Charlie asked the man as he held up his phone to show the picture of Danny. The man took a moment to study the photo. “ I actually have. I had bumped into him last night when I was leaving the hotel.” the man told him. Charlie turned to the Park Inn hotel. [The place looks fucking expensive. Wonder if he chose it because of that]. Danny could have been trying to throw off anyone looking for him. [Worked]. Charlie turned back to the man who was giving him a strange look. “ Thank you for helping me.” he said before starting to walk to the hotel’s entrance. “Hold up a second.”. Charlie stopped and faced the man. “ Your friend. Is he… Is he alright? I only ask because when I had bumped into him…I’d never seen anyone look as broken as he did. I had even offered him help, but he just politely brushed me off.”. Charlie felt a stab of guilt at the man’s words. He seriously fucked up with Danny though he couldn’t help feel slightly amused that Danny had still been polite. [Even when he’s feeling like shit he isn’t rude]. The same couldn’t have been said for Charlie. “ He’s… he’ll be fine. I’m here to make sure of that.” Charlie answered the man. “ well okay then. Good luck.” the man said before walking away. Yeah, Danny would be fine. Charlie would make sure of it.

[Damn! Daniel sure knows how to pick a hotel] Charlie thought as he took in the hotel’s interior. The interior of the hotel gave it the vibe of being high end that it made Charlie feel poor. [Even the front desk lady is all fancy] he noted as he walked up to the check-in. “ Wie kann ich dir helfen?” the lady asked when seeing him. “ Do you speak any english?”. She nodded. “ I do, sir. I had asked how may I help you.” she finished with a pleasant smile. “ I’m looking for someone who checked in here. They should have checked in as a Daniel Murillo. I just need his room number”. 

“ I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not allowed to give you that information.”. [You gotta be kidding me]. “ I just need the room number. It’s not like I’m asking for his personal information or anything.”. [Come on and give me the room number lady]. “ Like I said, sir. I can’t”. Charlie had to bit his lip so as not to give her a rude remark. [Not her fault. She’s doing her job. Still, fuck the people who told her that]. He calmed himself down before speaking again. “ Please,” he tried pleading “ The person whom I’m looking for is m-my husband [oh my fuck this better work]. Me and him had a fight- a bad one. He came here to get away from me.”. Charlie really had no idea if what he was doing was even gonna help convince the lady, but he damn would try. “ I-I think he’s considering getting a divorce, but I don’t want that. I love him very, very much. I had been a complete asshole to him, and I need to apologize to him for it… Please let me find him.”. The lady look conflicted. “ Your husband… Is he light skinned, handsome, with adorable looking eyes, and hair that looks soft to the touch?” She asked him. “ That sounds like him.”. The lady slightly frowned. “ He had looked so hurt that I wanted to give him a hug….”. She sighed. “ His room number is 319. It’s on the third floor.”. Charlie almost jumped up and shouted with glee. “ Thank you, thank you so much.” The lady help up a finger at him. “ Now when you find him you better get down on your hands and knees, begging him to forgive you. And you better not ever be an asshole to him again, you understand?”. Charlie smiled. “Loud and clear.”. The lady smiled back at him. “ Good. Now go run up and start on that begging.”. [Don’t have to tell me twice]. He thanked the lady once more before running off in the direction of the elevators.

As soon as the elevators opened up on the third floor Charlie jumped out and booked it down the hallway. “ 300…..311…..319!”. He stopped in front of the door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! He frantically pounded on the door. “ Hold on a moment please!” he heard Danny’s voice say from the other side. [Thank God!]. Charlie felt relief flood him. 

Charlie was so happy he could barely stand waiting for Danny to open up the door. After awhile though Charlie started to worry. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! No answer. “ Daniel? Daniel I know that you’re there. Daaaaaaniel!”. Still nothing. That didn’t perturb Charlie though, he would stay there all day [I’d even do a year] if he had to. “ I’m not leaving, Daniel. Not until you open the door. We need to talk.”. Charlie tried knocking again, this time a little harder. “ Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!.” he chanted in between knocks.

Charlie heard a door behind him open. “ Fucking halten Sie es hier unten für fuck sakes!”. Charlie had no idea what the person said, except for the fucking and fuck sakes part. [Probably doesn’t like all the noise I’m making]. Tough for them because Charlie wasn’t gonna be stopping any time soon. Without looking Charlie used his left hand to flip off the person while he kept knocking with the other. He didn’t put his hand down until he heard the satisfying noise of the door behind him close. [That’s one small victory….].

After some time Charlie stopped knocking. He sighed as he turned around so he could lean his back and head against Danny's door. 

“ Daniel…. Please open up. I know... I know I fucked up [majorly]. Just please… please give me a chance to expla - SON OF A BITCH!” he yelped. 

The door had open so suddenly behind him that Charlie didn't have time to react. Since he had been leaning all his weight on the door he fell backwards onto the floor. “Fuck…” he groaned as he rubbed his head. Charlie looked up in time to see Danny walk right over him, not even bothering to check to see if he was alright, before leaving. [Damn it!]. 

He swayed a little when he got back onto his feet, but ignored the feeling. Charlie quickly went into the hallway. [Daniel is one fast motherfucker] he thought as he saw him already boarding the elevator. Charlie wasted no time as he hurriedly closed Danny's door, and ran to the hotels staircase. [I think I can outrun the elevator easily enough]. 

His assumption had been slightly off since by the time he left the stairwell he could already make out the figure of Danny leaving the hotel. “Sorry!” he apologized to the people he was bumping into as he made his way to the hotels entrance. 

When he got out though he couldn't see Danny anywhere. “Fuck…”. [That's it. When I fix things with Danny I'm getting him a tracker]. That's if he ever found Danny. Sure can't fix a damn thing if he can't find the guy. 

“ Where did he go? Where did he go?”. He had to think. [Where…] 

//… If I had any troubles I could just come here, and forget all about them… //

[The lone tree]. 

That was the only place Danny could have gone too. Charlie was sure of it. 

[I need to make it to the bus station]. He started running. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! “ Hold on a moment, please!” Danny called to whoever it was outside his door. He was just finishing up putting a bandage on his wound. (There). He inspected his hand a little to make sure that he did everything properly before he headed to the door. He used the peephole to check who was knocking, Danny felt his breath catch. 

Standing outside his door was Charlie. He was not expecting that. (Shit! How'd he find me?). He backed as far away as possible from the door. (I can't believe he's here). Danny hadn't told anyone where he was at, and he even had checked into a pricey hotel thinking that it would throw people off. 

It looked like that hadn't been enough. (I am NOT opening that door. I'm sure that if I don't answer he'll take the hint and go away). He really had no better options.

KOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! (Just ignore him). “Daniel? Daniel I know that you're there. Daaaaaaaniel!”. (Leave already. Just walk away, Jordon) Danny willed. “ I'm not leaving, Daniel. Not until you open the door. We need to talk.”. Charlie started to call his name even louder in between knocks. 

Danny had no idea what to do. (I don't want to face him. Let alone be in the same room as him long enough to talk). In truth Danny was having an internal struggle against himself. As much as he hated Charlie there was still a small part of him that wanted to forgive him and open the door to hear what he had to say. (It's stupid…. I know he came here to apologize, but it won't fix anything. I wasn't ever meant to join HU, so I'm not going back). 

He made up his mind. He wasn't going to be trapped in this hotel room. Danny had the right to leave without Charlie trying to stop him. 

Danny walked back to the door. He gripped the door handle hard. “ Daniel….please open up. I know I fucked up. Just give me a chance to expla - (Sorry, Charlie, but what's done has been done) - SON OF A BITCH!”. He heard Charlie yelp as he fell down to the floor. It caught Danny off guard, but he couldn't waste any time on checking to see if Charlie was alright if he wanted to make a break for it. He stepped over Charlie and sprinted down the hall. 

“ Hold the elevator!” he called out the lady that was inside the elevator whose doors were already closing. He was grateful to see the lady reach out to stop the doors from closing. “ Thank you!” he said appreciably. The lady gave him a small nod. Danny looked over at the buttons and was happy to see that the lady was heading to the lobby too. 

When the short elevator ride was over Danny wasted no time in hopping out and heading towards the hotel entrance. The street was bustling with people heading to and fro.

(Where do I go now?) he contemplated as he chose to walk left. There weren't many places that he could think of right at the top of his head. (Where?). 

The memory of a lone tree on top of a small hill came to him. 

Danny made his way to the bus station. The one that would take him to Jesmund Park. 

It was a weird feeling to be walking along the hidden path alone. He pushed the feeling aside before it could lead him to start thinking about Charlie. Instead, Danny just focused on getting to his destination. It was music to his ears when he finally heard the steady trickle of the mini stream. He started to feel himself relax when he saw the lone tree.

Danny crossed the stream and made his way over to the tree. When he reached it he sat down in the same position he had been in the last time he had came to the park. He had been right about the place. All his troubles seem to fade as he closed his eyes, and let the peacefulness of nature pull him in. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><

Luck had been on Charlie's side when he made it to the bus station. The first bus to Jesmund had already left, but another one was going to be leaving after it. Charlie had just managed to get a ticket for the second bus. It was such a minor relief to be able to sit down in his seat for a moment to catch his breath. 

Charlie leaned his head against the bus’s window. [I did so much running]. So much running to catch Danny. He had thought that the hotel would be where he'd get Danny back, but it looked like mother nature and her forest would be the place. Memories from when Danny and he first visited the park came to him. Charlie couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. [NO!]. He wasn't going to lose Danny. Maybe he'd get punched by him, yeah, but he definitely wasn't letting Danny get away from him. 

It felt like ages til the bus began to slow down. [It's about damn time!]. Charlie was the first off the bus, having ignored the grumbling of the other passengers he pushed aside. He didn't care. Charlie had more important matters to deal with. Going at his top speed, Charlie once again began running. The urgency to see if Danny was at the lone tree drove him forward. [He going to be there] he thought as he ran. [Fuck me if he isn't ]. 

It had been easy for him to spot the hidden path. In no time at all the sound of the mini stream, and the sight of the lone tree with Danny sitting underneath it greeted him. 

The amount of relief he felt at the sight of Danny nearly had him falling to the ground. [There's my Danny Boy]. Charlie was about to take a step to cross the stream when he hesitated. [What do I say?]. He had tried to apologize to Danny back at the hotel, but that hadn't gone so well. [I guess the first thing I need to do is just face him]. That would be a start. Charlie would work from there. 

With all the confidence he could muster up, which honestly wasn't much, Charlie began walking towards Danny. Who knew that only a few steps could have him feeling weak at the knees? 

Danny didn't acknowledge him when Charlie stood in front of him. Danny's eyes were closed, Charlie would had almost thought he was sleeping if he hadn't notice the other man stiffen. 

Charlie opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. He had no idea what to say. 

“ What do you want?”. Charlie jumped a little in surprise. Danny had his eyes open and was staring directly at Charlie. Charlie swallowed. [I know I'm the last person he wants to see, so I better not fuck it up]. “ I'm sorry.”. Well there went his goal on not fucking things up. 

As soon as the words left his mouth Charlie regretted them. He knew he had said the wrong thing if Danny's glare was anything to go by. [Danny's the embodiment of the phrase ‘if looks could kill’]. It took all of Charlie's courage not to cower in fear. [R.I.P me]. 

“ It's a little too late to apologize. Hell there's not much you should be apologizing for. I'm not holding anything you said last night against you. Though you could have been less of dick when saying it.” Danny told him. Charlie was stunned. Out of all the things he was expecting to Danny to say it hadn't been that. “ Yeah, but… what I said last night I didn't mean.”. Danny looked at him unbelievingly. “ You meant every word you said last night, Charlie.”. He flinched at that. It didn't feel right to have Danny address him by his stage name. The only people to call him Charlie were fans, people he wasn't close with. “ I had been shit faced drunk. You can't really take the word of a drunk person, can you?”. 

“ Actually you can. Alcohol has a tendency to make people loose lipped. Making them let out secrets they'd otherwise keep hidden.” Danny stated a matter-o-factly. 

[Shit]. Charlie felt like going back in time to either A) punch himself for being a fucking idiot and saying shit to Danny, or B) stop himself from even drinking in the first place. [I can't believe I made Danny think that I had been telling the truth last night]. 

“ Daniel, I had been pissed off last night. The only reason I said any of the shit I said was because I was venting. I fucking hate that I had vented out on you, but I did and I am so sorry for it.”. Danny looked at him with consideration. “ Why were you pissed?”. Charlie hesitated. He actually felt embarrassed for what he was about to admit. “ I-I had been pissed because I had thought that you loved Justin, and had chosen him.”. [Fuck. Saying it out loud makes me feel like crap. I should have respected his decision in the first place. Not get all mad about it]. “ Why would you get mad about the thought of me loving Justin?” Danny asked him curiously. Here it was. The time for Charlie to finally confess was upon him. He had thought that knowing Danny loved him would make it easier to confess, but it didn't. [I don't even know if still loves me. Wouldn't blame if he doesn't anymore]. 

“ It's because I-I’m in love with you,”. There. He admitted it. “ I have been since the moment we first met.”.

Again, out of all the things he expected Danny to do or say he hadn't been prepared for him to burst into laughter. 

“ Uh….”.

“ I-I'm sorry! It's j-just that Justin was right!” Danny said as he started to calm down. “ That motherfucker had been absolutely right.”.

Okay, Charlie was completely confused. “ What do you mean he had been right?”. Danny shook his head. “ It's nothing, but Charlie that still doesn't erase the fact that you hurt me…hurt me bad. Being told that your shit from the person who you’re in love with isn't the best feeling in the world.”. 

Charlie felt his hard start beating faster when Danny admitted that he loved him. “ I know.” Charlie said as he sank to his knees. He cautiously reached out a hand towards one of Danny's, and when he saw that Danny didn't flinch away Charlie grasped it. “ I know I hurt you, but if you let me I'll make it up to you some how.”. Danny looked deeply into Charlie's eyes. “ I don't know, Jordon…. I've been thinking and I realized that I shouldn't have ever joined HU. I don't belong with y'all.” Danny confessed. Charlie didn't agree. “ You do Daniel. We all think you do… HU needs you…. I need you.” he told him. 

He could see that Danny was still conflicted and he didn't like that. He wanted to wash away the feeling of not belonging from Danny. 

Tentatively Charlie started to lean forward. He made sure to give Danny ample time to stop him if he wanted to. How he prayed he wouldn't. Slowly, but surely Charlie connected his and Danny's lips in a soft kiss. 

The kiss was short and sweet. When Charlie pulled away it was only far enough so he could speak. “ I really, really am sorry, Danny Boy…. Please forgive me.”.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Danny hadn't even noticed that he had closed his eyes until Charlie had pulled away after their kiss.

“ I really, really am sorry, Danny Boy…. Please forgive me.”. 

After the kiss. After all the emotions he could feel coming from Charlie through that simple kiss. Danny found it hard not to be able to forgive Charlie. 

“ I forgive you, Jordy.”. He loved the smile that formed on Charlie's face when he called him by his special nickname. 

“ Promise not to leave Hollywood Undead either?”. 

Danny let out an amused breath. “ Promise.”.

The smile on Charlie's face grew even wider before he sealed his lips with Danny's again for a longer kiss this time. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><

“ So why did you think that I was in love with Justin?” Danny asked. 

After they had kissed for the second time Charlie had sat down and settled with his back against the tree. Danny had climbed into his lap and was now curled against him with his head tucked in between where Charlie's neck met his shoulder. 

“ Well it was because I heard you tell him that you loved him back at Reiner’s shop.”.

“ You know I had only meant it like in a brotherly way.”. Charlie sighed. “ I know that now. But the bastard sure made it easy to believe that he at least was in love with you.”.

“ What do you mean?” Danny asked, moving away from the crevice of Charlie's neck. [Awww. I wanted him to stay there. I was comfortable]. “ Justin had told me that he loved you, and would compete against me for your affection when we were at that Starbucks.”.

“ That son of a bitch. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him.” Danny growled out. Charlie just shrugged. “ Doesn't matter I guess. I'm just wondering why he lied.”.

“ It's because he probably thought that I'd pussy out on confessing to you when the guitar was finished being made. I'm guessing that he was trying to get at least you to say something if I couldn't.” Danny grumbled before settling back into Charlie. 

“ I saw the guitar by the way. It was amazing.” Charlie said.

“ I'm glad. That thing was a pain in the ass to design. I had to stay up a whole night with Rainer to get the design right.”. 

“ Well you and him did a good job because I love it.”. Charlie kissed the top of Danny's head. He smiled when Danny started to blush. 

They lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence. 

“ I have to warn you about something, Danny Boy. “

“ Hmm? What is it.”

“ The next time I see Justin I'm fucking punching him in the face.”. 

“ Seems fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Blame Google translator if the German isn't correct. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	8. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Danny's POV)

They were at the airport. It was about time for Hollywood Undead to say goodbye to Germany. After all, they still had more places to visit before their tour was over. 

It was some time before their flight started boarding which left the guys to do nothing but chill for awhile. They were close together, but spaced out around on the floor. It had been really early when they had to wake up, so they were all pretty tired. 

Danny was using Charlie's lap as a pillow while Charlie leaned against a wall. He was lightly dosing thanks the gently rhythm of charlie combing his fingers through Danny's hair as he was on his phone. 

Danny's dosing was interrupted by a shout of his name. 

“ Daniel!!!”. 

(Fuuuuuck) he mentally groaned. Danny opened his eyes and looked up to see Justin standing before him. “ What are doing here?” Danny asked slightly annoyed. “ No need for that attitude. I'm here because I'm going to Russia too!.”.

(Uhg). Danny didn't want Justin to join them. He was still pissed at him for causing some of the trouble that happened between him and Charlie. (Speaking of Jordon). Danny turned his head to see that Charlie was still focusing on his phone. He hadn't even stopped threading his fingers through Danny's hair. 

“ Why are you even going to Russia? Are you following us?” Danny asked. 

“ Pffft! Why would I follow you guys? I've actually got some business to attend to in Russia.”. Danny didn't believe him. 

“ Whatever I guess.”

“ Flight 82 to Russia is now boarding!” a voice boomed over an intercom in different languages.   
“ I guess that's us.” Danny sighed. He hated leaving the comfort of Charlie's lap. 

“ Maybe we can sit together!” Justin exclaimed. 

“ Fuck no.” Danny shot him down as he started walking to the gate. “ Awww! Daniel!”. 

“ Hey Justin?”. Danny turned around to see Charlie facing Justin. 

“ Yeah?”. 

WHAM! Charlie punched Justin right in the face. 

“ Don't come anywhere near me or Danny Boy while we're in Russia.” Charlie told Justin who was bent down holding his face in his hands. Justin whimpered in reply. Charlie turned away from him and looked at Danny, and the rest of his band mates who looked at him confused. 

“ What?”. 

Danny held up his hands. “ Nothing. I can't say he wasn't asking for it.”

“ I think Jordon was out of line!” Funny exclaimed. Charlie walked to him and smacked him upside the head. “ Shut up, Dylan.”. Funny pouted. “ Well I think Jordon threw a nice punch.” J-Dog complimented him. "Dito." Da Kurlzz agreed. 

“ Nice punch or no punch we gotta board already, guys.” Johnny told them. 

They all began walking to their gate, leaving Justin behind to handle the pain of Charlie's punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> I'M FINISHED THOUGH! 
> 
> Finally done with my first fic ever^^ thanks to those who stuck with this story, and also thank you for the wonderful comments. 
> 
> Now that I'm done I can start on my one-shot series:) 
> 
> Stay undead!

**Author's Note:**

> well i hped you like the prologue. I don't know how fast i'll be when posting this fic, but i'll make sure to be speedy. I will be posting the first chapter soon becase i'm almost done editing it. Also please forgive any errors with spelling or grammar i may have missed when i was looking over it, Okay that's all for me. Thanks for reading!^^


End file.
